False Conclusions
by ScienceIsAwesome
Summary: Based off of "The Great Ping-Pong Scam". Tori and Andre's performance causes both to realize their feelings towards each other more strongly than ever, leaving each to try to confess to the other. But when Andre and Jade get in an awkward situation, will it mess everything up? Tandre, with side of Cabbie and Bade. Drama, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, angst. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Dream

**AN: Soo, this is my first Fanfic. Don't be afraid to give negative feedback, but please do so nicely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**To all new readers and reviewers: I understand that everyone has their own opinions towards character pairings, and I respect that, so long as you respect mine. And I also am aware that I said I will accept negative feedback. HOWEVER, that means writing style, such as sentence structure, word choice, general grammar, and anything of that sort. That DOES NOT include the pairings used here. So please DO NOT post a review telling me that Tori & Andre cannot be a couple, even if it's your own opinion. This is a TANDRE pairing story, and that is what it is to remain as. Thanks.**

* * *

**_False Conclusions_**

_Important Character Roles:_

_Andre Harris - Main Protagonist/Tori's Lover & Best Friend_

_Tori Vega - Semi-protagonist/Semi-antagonist/Andre's Lover & Best Friend_

_Jade West - Andre's Main Supporting Character/Beck's Girlfriend_

_Beck Oliver - Andre's Main Antagonist/Jade's Boyfriend_

_Cat Valentine - Semi-antagonist/Robbie's Lover_

_Robbie Shapiro - Andre's Supporting Character/Cat's Lover_

_Dr. Reed* - Andre's Surgeon/Hero_

_Kyra Lark* - Andre's Ex/Antagonist to Tori/Semi-Antagonist to Andre_

_*Indicates Made-up Character_

**The Dream**

_**So tell me that you love me (Yeah)  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more  
Then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway...**_

**Andre's POV**

_Loud applause arose from everyone as Tori and I finished performing, officially saving us and our friends from legal trouble for not affording to pay our massive restaurant bill. _

"_Great performing, Andre. I'm proud of you," Tori said to me, smiling sweetly._

"_Speak for yourself, girl," I smiled back. I pulled her into a tight embrace, to which she gladly returned. All I could think about during the song was how much I loved Tori. The lyrics of the song fit my thoughts, the moment, and the mood so well, that it almost seems like she knew and was just waiting to hear me confess to her. _

_As we walked out into the warm evening, I thought about my love for Tori again, and when I was actually gonna admit it to her. Just then, a hand grabs mine and pulls me back. I turn around to see none other than Tori standing there smiling at me. Oh geez, I hope she doesn't know about my thoughts._

"_Tori? What's up?" I ask._

"_You know, you really were great during the performance Andre. I meant it when I said it."_

"_Um, I know you did Tori. Thank you. You were just as great," I replied awkwardly, confused as to why Tori thought she needed clarification. After all, we were best friends. We never doubted each other. _

_She smiled a beautiful smile at me again. So many beautiful smiles tonight that I could barely resist the urge to kiss her right then and there. I looked around, and saw that everyone else had already gone home, and it was just the two of us in the moonlit parking lot. Full moon tonight with an endless view of the stars. _Very romantic,_ I thought. _

_I sighed. Now would be a good time as ever to confess my feelings to Tori. I took a deep breath, took both her hands in mine, and looked deep into her eyes, giving her a smile as I said the words as sincerely and passionately as I felt for her. _

"_I love you, Tori Vega, I always have," I said. "You're perfect in every way possible."_

_I braced myself for the awkward moment, but to my surprise, there was none. There was just Tori, saying no words to soil the mood, smile growing wider and sweeter than ever, leaning towards me, and pressing her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around me as I quickly gained sense and started to kiss her back. And our kiss just grew more intense and heated as we continued to make out under the moonlight…_

I was startled awake by my cell phone ringing. I groaned in disappointment as I realized that it was all a dream, that no such thing happened after our performance. What further disappointed me was how whoever was calling me at 2:00 a.m. just had to interrupt during the best part of all. I blindly grabbed for my cell phone, to see a picture of Jade on the screen.

What could she possibly want from me this late? Sighing, I reluctantly answered.

"What Jade? What's so important that you needed to call me so late?" I asked, in a tone that was way too harsh.

I could hear sniffling on the other end of the line. Was Jade _crying_? "My parents kicked me out of the house," I heard her choke out. "They said they never wanted to see me again." I was so shocked to hear this, that I was literally speechless for the next two minutes. There were just the sounds of Jade's sniffling on the other end. Now I wished I hadn't been so harsh. She was so vulnerable, I couldn't possibly have stayed cranky.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Jade," I began, not knowing what else to say. After all, what else _could_ I say? I didn't have to say anything else, as she spoke up again.

"Do you mind? I'm at your front door. I really didn't know where else I could go."

I quietly tiptoed downstairs, and switched on the lights. I opened my front door, to find a very upset and still sniffling Jade standing there. Her image was so messed up that I almost didn't think it was her. She had makeup and tear stains all over her clothes and running down her face, and her hair looked like it was never once combed properly. She weakly smiled at me when I opened the door to let her in.

**AN: So, what do you think? Any suggestions? Should I continue? I have Chapter 2 ready to go, and it'll be basi**


	2. Realization

**AN: All right, this is chapter 2, and it continues right where we left off in chapter 1. Just in case anyone's confused with Jade showing up, this story is mainly an****d will be TANDRE as promised, not JANDRE. **

**I'm so glad people actually like this. Well, here you go. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Tell me that You Love Me (forgot to mention that last time).**

* * *

**Realization**

**Jade's POV**

I smiled at Andre when he opened the door and escorted me inside. He led me to the bathroom where I washed my face. Then he led me to the living room couch where I sat down, wrapped a blanket around me and got me a glass of warm milk. I was so lucky to have a friend like him. He and Vega always seemed to be the shoulders to lean on. It's no wonder they were best friends. Even though I was constantly mean to Vega, she was always there for me as well.

"So Jade," he began after a few minutes, "do you wanna talk about what happened?"

I told him everything, how I stayed over at Beck's last night without my parents' permission, and they were instantly enraged. How they tried to make me break up with him, suddenly hating on him for no reason. How when I kept repeatedly refusing, my mom slapped me across the face, grabbed me by the arms hard, shoved me around, and told me to never show myself in their house again. All the while, Andre looked at me sympathetically, and had his arms wrapped around me to try and comfort me.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered. When I finally calmed down a little, he spoke up again.

"Um, not that you're not welcome here, Jade, but what made you call me specifically? I'm sure Beck would let you stay with him as long as you needed to."

I laughed. "You think I didn't try to? He's such as heavy sleeper that he didn't hear me. I'll ask him tomorrow. As for the others, you know how Cat doesn't take things that seriously, Robbie, well, he's weird, and Vega? Well, you know. But could I stay here, for just the rest of tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." He then proceeded to set me up with a place on the couch, with him sleeping on the floor close by in case I needed him. I was so genuinely grateful that I was lost for words. I hadn't noticed until now that he seemed to be bothered by other thoughts. Personal ones.

"What's bothering you, Andre?"

Andre looked at me. "You know, just that your parents would be so uncaring like they were," he said, as if it were supposed to be obvious.

I rolled my eyes. I knew that he cared for me and that he would worry, but it didn't take a genius to figure out something else was bothering him too. "I meant besides that. You know, maybe it's personal thoughts?"

He stared at me wide-eyed, and suddenly became very nervous. "N-nothing, I was just thinking about mine and Tori's performance yesterday…" It was quite obvious that he was hiding something, even though I pretty much knew what he was hiding. It was obvious to me and almost all our friends that he had feelings for Vega, and she liked him back. I mean, look how much they care and worry for each other. Upon first impression, you would have thought that they were a couple. And did you see the way they looked at each other in the eyes during that performance? I couldn't believe he still tried to hide it.

"Come on, are you ever gonna admit it to anyone?"

"Um, what do you mean, Jade?" I rolled my eyes again. For someone who was a decent actor, he certainly was bad at trying to hide his thoughts and feelings.

"Just say it. You like Vega. You _love_ her. I know you do."

His eyes grew even bigger, and I could see a mild blush on his cheeks. "N-no I don't, what are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes for the third time. I had to get him to admit it, or he'll never stop being bothered by the thoughts. After all, he _was_ one of my closest friends. I cared about his well-being.

"You kidding me man? It's sooo obvious. You might as well have decorated your locker at school by writing 'I love Tori Vega' on it. I can't believe she still doesn't know."

Andre kept looking at me, and I smirked. I knew I had him now. So what if Vega wasn't my most favorite person in the world? Andre was one of my best friends, and I wanted him to be happy. And of course, if they actually started dating, I wouldn't be so paranoid jealous and possessive when she was with Beck.

After a moment, he sighed in defeat. "Fine, you're right. But you can't tell her!"

"Fine, I won't if _you_ tell her _yourself_."

His eyes grew wide again. "No, I can't. That'll ruin everything I already have with her."

"No, trust me," I reassured him. "Everything will be fine. Just think about it. I'll leave you to your thoughts. I'm gonna get some sleep now. Thanks again for letting me stay. Goodnight."

"Yeah, no problem. Goodnight." He switched off the lights, and I quickly fell asleep, finally relaxing after the conflict with my parents.

* * *

**Andre's POV**

I could hear Jade's gentle sleep-breathing as I lay in the darkness, unable to fall asleep myself. My mind was filled with thoughts. Thoughts about Jade getting beaten by her mother and kicked out of her house. Thoughts about her running to me for help. But most of all at that moment, thoughts about the dream I was unable to finish and my feelings for Tori. About what Jade and I just discussed.

Yes, I, Andre Harris, was in love with my best friend, Tori Vega. I have been ever since I first met her. How could I not? She was gorgeous and beautiful, so kind, sweet, caring, was always there for me, had an amazing smile, and not to mention was crazy talented. I actually wasn't all that surprised when Jade admitted that she knew about my crush. It _was_ really obvious. I was never mad at her, always blushed slightly when she smiled at me, acted nervous around her often, and rarely turned her down when she asked for help with something. And during last night's performance, she looked so pretty and sweet throughout the whole thing that I could barely keep my eyes off her. She sang beautifully and amazingly, and I couldn't help but smile at her through the whole thing. The song really did fit my mood well, and I honestly don't know how I managed to stay focused through the performance. Why, with every sweet smile she gave me, I had a hard time concentrating and restraining myself from just locking lips with her on the spot. I was surprised I never lost it.

That dream I had earlier seemed so real, I could almost sense everything again – the beautiful and sweet smiles she gave me during and after the performance, the amazing sound of her voice, the feel of her warmth and body against mine when we hugged, and the very amazing feeling of her soft smooth lips against mine as the night breeze blew. I sighed. Why would beautiful, talented Tori Vega ever be interested in plain old me? She was way out of my league. Surely, she deserved better. I started to wonder if I should even waste my time with my crush. Maybe it was best to just ignore it, or else I would just cause more pain for myself. I began to have doubts. Maybe I wasn't really _in love_ with Tori. Maybe I would get over it soon.

As I started to drift back to sleep though, I thought over everything again, and I ended up being sure of one thing: I _was_ completely in love with my best friend. I loved Tori Vega, and will continue to love her forever.

* * *

**AN: Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review please :) .**

**Sorry if this sounded like rambling and was boring. But I assure you, the romance and drama will show up really quick. This is kinda meant to set the drama forward.**


	3. The other perspective

**AN: Alright, here's Chapter 3, and we FINALLY see Tori.**

** Jeremy Shane: I've seen you post that same comment on almost all the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**The other perspective**

**Tori's POV:**

I can't BELIEVE I messed up the perfect opportunity to admit it to him. Come on, Andre and I performing a love song together, looking deep into each other's eyes, smiling widely at each other. What a _perfect_ opportunity to tell him that I loved him. And scared, shy little me just HAD to mess it up. _Way to go, Tori. That was probably your best chance yet._ And here I am, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling at 4:00 a.m. scolding myself for my lack of confidence. Surely Andre deserved a more confident girl than me. Who would want to date someone who couldn't even share their feelings with their best friend? Love or no love.

I glanced at my clock. 4:02 a.m. I sighed, knowing that there was no way I'd be able to sleep any more for now. I sat up, and thought about everything. The events of last night replayed in my head.

_As Andre and I took our positions on stage to perform to save us and our friends, I couldn't help but smile at him. There was not a single person I liked to perform with more than Andre, the most talented person I've ever met. He looked absolutely adorable in that suit, something I couldn't help but notice over and over again since we got here. _Get ahold of yourself, Tori,_ I thought. _Your friends are depending on this performance.

_I don't know how I never melted throughout the performance whenever Andre looked over at me and gave me that smile I know all too well. I've always had a major crush on Andre ever since Trina introduced me to him. I just didn't realize it until a few days ago, when Beck confronted me about it. Before that day, I always thought my feelings were mostly toward Beck. After thinking about it, I realized he was absolutely right. I may have _liked_ Beck before, but I _loved_ Andre. I was just too afraid to tell him._

_As Andre and I sang our hearts out for everyone, I told myself over and over again that this was the perfect opportunity to admit my love to him. I promised myself to do so as soon as our performance was done. Only, when he pulled me into that tight embrace that I so eagerly melted into, I became completely lost in my own world, unable to say the words I've been wanting to say to him for a long time. As we walked out of the restaurant later that night, I tried again and again to work up the nerve to tell him, but never did. When I finally was ready, I had already gotten home, and all I could do was curse at myself for ruining what was probably the best chance I would get. Maybe I just didn't deserve a guy like Andre. Maybe I could just forget about him and move on…_

I sighed again. Having thought about it one more time, I knew that trying to follow that last thought I had last night would just be a lie to myself. There was no way I could just forget about Andre like I did with Beck. He was truly awesome – always so chill, caring, and understanding towards everyone, not to mention being one of the most talented musicians in the school. I was so surprised the first time I learned that he didn't have a girlfriend. What girl wouldn't like to have a boyfriend like him? All these years of being with horrible guys, I was dying to have a guy like Andre be my boyfriend. But was I good enough for him?

I had to tell him, and it would be today or never. When I see him at school, I would greet him like I always do, pull him aside and just say it: _I love you, Andre._ Just the thought of it made me nervous, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach creep up again, making me once again, have second thoughts. _Get yourself together Tori,_ I told myself, _you gotta tell him eventually. Might as well be today._ I wasn't about to let myself get away that easily again, not after yesterday. No matter what, I would do it, right after seeing him. _No matter what._

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

I awoke to the sound of Andre's sleep-talking. I glanced at my phone – 6:30 a.m. Half an hour until he would be up. I can't say I slept well last night, even though it was in the comfort of a friend's house. Apparently I had some nightmares about what happened last night and had cried in my sleep. The pillow Andre gave me was practically all covered in dried tears, saliva, and makeup. I sighed. How was I to tell him about it? Haven't I troubled him enough already?

"I love you, Tori, I mean it," I hear him mumble in his sleep. I rolled my eyes. He had better admit it to her today, or I'll do it for him. Whatever it took, he just had to stop being bothered by the thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry, please don't leave me Tori, I can't live without you!" His tone is more panicked now, he's flailing his arms about, and he sounds like he was about to cry. Guess his dream wasn't going so well. He was actually really starting to worry me. Yes, me, Jade West. The girl who wasn't supposed to care for anyone but herself.

"Tori, I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want! Please!"

I kneel by his side and grab his shoulders, trying to shake him awake from his nightmare. "Andre!" I call. "Snap out of it! It's okay! Everything will be alright!"

"Tori, I love you," he says, in a happy relaxed tone again. It's amazing how easily a dream can shift from good to bad to good again, even if my words might have helped. I smiled, relaxing a little again. Then it happened.

He grabbed both sides of my face with his hands, and kissed me. Not a light peck, not a friendly kiss, but a full on, passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: Whoa, Andre kisses Jade? This can't possibly end well. By the way, do I still have readers? Reviewers? Should I continue? I don't wanna be posting stuff that people think is trash. Well, up to you guys.**


	4. Awkward

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm sooo sorry to keep you all waiting, but I've just been busy with exams and such. I assure you though, I will NOT leave this story incomplete like many of the other ones I've read. Anyways, here you go. Sorry if this chapter is boring, but it was the best I could come up with for now. **

**To all my reviewers: Thank you all for the encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**Awkward**

**Andre's POV:**

"_Tori, I'm sorry! I'll do anything you want! Please!" I cry, as she storms off. How could I be such an idiot? Kissing Jade when I just told Tori I loved her, and when Jade was with Beck. So what if Jade made the move? How could I have done such a thing that would hurt so many people I cared for? I knew I didn't deserve a second chance, but I had to try. I couldn't live with myself otherwise._

_As quickly as she had put on her angry face, she turns around and looks worriedly at me as I kneel on the ground, emotionally broken. She rushes to my side and starts _comforting _me. Comforting _me! _Placing her hands on my shoulders, she shakes me. "Andre! Snap out of it! It's okay! Everything will be alright! I won't leave you, I promise. I'll stay with you, forever." I look up to see her _smiling_ down at me when I calm down a little. I straighten myself back up and take both her hands in mine._

"_Tori, I love you," I say in a sincere, but also relieved tone. Tori wasn't gonna leave me. She was gonna stay with me _forever_. She wasn't angry with me any more._

_Tori smiled, and whispered "I love you too, Andre, never forget that. I'm sorry for freaking out at you for something that you didn't do." She leans in, and I gently grasp both her cheeks, closing off the rest of the space. Our lips make contact, and nothing could make us happier…_

I slowly open my eyes and slip out of my dream as my phone alarm goes off, signaling 7 o'clock. My eyes widen in horror and I nearly choke and have a heart attack as my vision fixes, and I see what was probably the last thing I ever expected to see.

I was lip-locked with a very shocked Jade, my hands caressing her cheeks.

I immediately break the contact and spring up, my eyes trying to look anywhere but in her direction, while Jade sits there, with the same shocked expression, also trying to look anywhere but at me. The awkwardness between us grew by the second, and it was five minutes of this, me looking anywhere but at her, her looking anywhere but in my direction, neither one of us saying a word to the other. For those five minutes the tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

My mind was raging with questions and thoughts. How did we end up like that? Did it really just happen like I saw it, or was it just part of my dream? If it really did just happen, why didn't Jade break the contact right away? Most importantly, _now what?_ That last thought really bugged me. What would Beck make of it? What would our other friends think? What would _Tori_ think? What kind of best friend was I to both Beck and Tori?

"_Jade?_" I finally speak, barely above a shaky whisper, breaking the awkward tension between us.

"What?"

"What did we just do?" I ask, hoping that I had dreamt everything.

"Do I even have to answer that?" _Crap, so it really _did_ happen._

"But how did –"

"You were yelling something about Tori leaving you and I tried to shake you awake. Next thing you know, your lips were all over mine. You tell _me_ what you were thinking."

Our brief conversation was followed by another awkward silence, again leaving me with thoughts. Did I really go ahead and do that? Even if it was in my sleep, what the hell was I thinking? Now do we just keep this innocent mistake between ourselves, or what?

"Andre? Jade? What are you two doing? School's about to start." I look up to see my mom, motioning towards the clock. 7:30. Thirty minutes left. Have we really sat here for that long?

I quickly get ready, and grab my bag, followed by Jade. Together we make it towards my car and get in.

"Alright Harris, say nothing about this to anyone. Got it?" Jade looked at me, with almost threatening eyes.

I answered almost reflexively. "Um, yeah. It was an innocent mistake, that's all." Deep down however, I was shaking. I had trouble hiding my worry over things like this, especially from Tori and Beck, the two people who would be most affected if they found out. And I certainly didn't want to lie to my two best friends. _It's for everyone's own good._ I try to reassure myself. _Just go with it._

The rest of our ride was accompanied by more awkward silence and Jade and I avoiding each other's eyes. _This can't possibly mean anything good._

Just my luck, we were greeted by the two people I didn't want to face at the moment.

Tori and Beck.

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

Man, I've been waiting for Andre to show up ever since I got here. Oh wait, there's his car now. _Okay Tori, you can do this. Just greet him as always, pull him aside, and say it. You've even got Beck here to support you. Now it's all up to you. _

"Wait, is that Jade with him there?"

I look over to where Beck was pointing. Sure enough, Jade got out of Andre's car, and they were both walking this way. Except, they were walking with a lot of distance between them, and by their facial expressions, they seemed to be trying to avoid looking at each other. Weird. Weren't Andre and Jade close friends? And here they were, generating enough tension that even Beck and I could feel it. Never mind that they didn't want to look at each other, I think Andre would have walked right by Beck and I if I didn't say hi first. He stopped in his tracks, and glanced at us, merely giving us both an awkward wave, while also standing distant from us like he did with Jade. Jade followed suit after being greeted by Beck, also being distant from everyone.

So now, instead of telling Andre what I've been trying to tell him with Beck backing me up, we were just all giving each other awkward stares, the tension growing by the second.

"Soooo…" I finally break the silence after what must have been three minutes of awkward tension.

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda suckish, but I really didn't have any better ideas when I came up with this. Well, what did you all think? Review please :)**


	5. What Happened?

**AN: Hey everyone. Again, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'd just like to specify this one more time: I hereby pledge that AS LONG AS I have readers and reviewers, I will NOT leave this incomplete NO MATTER WHAT. I can't tell you how many stories I've read here that were incomplete and are obviously going to be left incomplete.**

** latona78: Right you are about Andre not being able to keep quiet. Let's just see where that gets him.**

** SADAndLoved: Thanks, I really needed that. Didn't really expect anyone to like chapter 4.**

**Thanks so much, all reviewers. Please continue to let me know that I still have readers. I don't want to be posting stuff that people don't appear to be reading or appear to like. :D**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**What Happened?**

**Tori's POV:**

I couldn't help but steal glances over in Andre's direction every 10 seconds, while we all sat through Sikowitz's class, and ironically, listening to his lecture of acting out romance scenes. I wasn't paying any attention at all though; my mind was currently raging with thoughts from earlier this morning. So many thoughts were going through my mind at once that I glanced around me often to make sure people didn't hear them. Heck, if thoughts were noisy, I'm sure there would be plenty of people from nearby buildings coming here to complain.

Andre's strange behavior from this morning hadn't changed. Not only was he still avoiding eye contact and making distance with Jade, but now, instead of sitting beside me or in front of me like he always does, he's by himself in the corner of the room furthest from both me and Beck. Jade, on the other hand, still sat in her usual spot, but simply stared straight ahead and refused to speak to or look at anybody, including Beck. The tension seemed to affect everyone, even Cat and Robbie, who were never even there to witness the strange behaviors of Andre and Jade, but mainly Andre this morning.

_**FLASHBACK (Still Tori's POV)**_

"_Soooo…" I finally break the silence, after what must have been 3 full minutes of awkward tension, of Andre and Jade trying to avoid everyone, especially each other. Beck and I could only stand there, looking like complete idiots, not knowing what was going on, while repeatedly exchanging questioning glances with each other, as if the other knew what was going on, and would say something. _

_I give Andre an awkward smile when he briefly makes eye contact with me, but quickly shifts out of my gaze. Now was definitely not the time to pull him aside. Besides, I knew that he would refuse to go with me anyways. Even though we've barely been here for a few minutes this morning, I could see how nervous Andre was, for reasons unknown to probably everyone but him and Jade. He stood there, looking away from everyone, fidgeting with his car keys, while lightly shuffling his feet in random patterns._

"…_what's going on?" It seemed like another minute before I got the last bit of my sentence out, only adding on to the uncomfortableness._

"_Huh? Oh, n-nothing. I gotta go, uhh…help Sikowitz sweep the bookshelves. Yeah, they're _really_ dusty. Well, bye!" With that, Andre ran past us towards the doors of the school. _

"_Andre, wait-" Before I could even start chasing after him though, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of period one, which we all had together – Sikowitz's class. _

_As Beck, Jade, and I made our way to class, I knew that I was right to not pull Andre aside just a few minutes ago. That however, didn't mean that the thought stopped bothering me. What bothered me even more though, was Andre's behavior. Even within the only months of knowing him and becoming his best friend, I could tell he was hiding something – something that Jade was a big part of. But _what? _The last thought was very unsettling. And by the way Jade wasn't trying to make me jealous by getting mushy with Beck, but instead just walking beside him with a strained smile, I knew there HAD to be something that happened between Andre and Jade. Heck, they even got out of the same car together this morning, when I know for a fact that both have their own car. That just proves that they were together for some reason..._

"_So, what was that all about?" I heard Beck say._

"_What was what all about? I didn't notice anything." Wow, and I always thought Jade was great at lying._

"_You know, Andre running off and-"_

"_I said I didn't notice anything, so just skip it, okay Beck?"_

"_Um, alright…" And with that, Jade quickened her pace towards class, completely leaving a puzzled Beck and I behind._

_**END FLASHBACK **_

**Tori's POV continued:**

I was startled out of my thoughts when the bell rang. Glancing at my watch, I realized just how long I had been thinking about this morning. Looking back up, I glanced over at where Andre was sitting all class, and saw that he was asleep in his chair. I went over, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to get more information about this morning. Gently, I tapped his shoulder.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted, as he awoke and jumped out of his seat. I flinched and stumbled backwards, barely catching myself from falling. Looking back at him, I saw that he had his hand over his chest and was breathing heavily and trying to calm down, as if I also nearly gave him a heart attack, only by being woken, not being yelled at by a friend who just awoke.

"What? Where is everyone?" Andre asked, confused.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I told him that he just slept through part of class and scared the living daylights out of me when I woke him. But honestly, what was on his mind anyways? As far as I know, Andre never slept through class.

"Uhh, oh, sorry, I thought you were Jade." Realizing what he just said, Andre covered his mouth, with wide eyes. I can't say I was that surprised though.

"What was that?" I pretended not to hear, hoping he would spill more. He didn't though.

"N-nothing. I gotta go now, Tori. See ya!" Then, grapping his bag, he dashed out of the class, leaving just me behind.

Yep, something definitely happened between him and Jade. And I was gonna find out what. _Whatever is on your mind Andre, you're gonna tell your best friend one way or another. And she's stopping at nothing to find out._

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

I can't believe Jade ditched me again. I was gonna walk with her to her next class, since I've got a free period anyways, but she just rushed off without saying goodbye or anything. What is up with her this morning? I mean, not being over-possessive of me, refusing to make eye contact with me or Andre, and not speaking to any of us. Heck, she barely even _looked_ at any one of us, and probably would have avoided all contact if I didn't say anything. I sure hope she's feeling okay. Also, were there bruises and slap marks on her cheeks? And I could have _sworn_ she had makeup stains on her clothes that looked like they were created by tears. And Jade doesn't cry for just any reason.

Oh yeah, and speaking of Andre, what the heck is up with him today? Barely even greeting Tori and I this morning, not cracking his lame jokes, not talking much in general, and telling us that he had to help Sikowitz sweep the bookshelves? What kind of lie was that? I know Andre is no good at lying, but come on, really? Especially 2 minutes before class was supposed to start. And better yet, why did he move from right beside Tori to sit in that far corner of the class today, away from us all? I mean, clearly he was trying to avoid us, but why? And why did it look like he wanted to avoid Jade the most? Such bad timing too - I knew that this morning would have brought both Tori and Andre from being best friends into a very happy relationship, had none of this stuff happened.

And speaking of Andre trying to avoid Jade, why did that look mutual between them? Why did Jade tell me to let it go when I asked her about it? Why did she ditch afterwards? Why did she ride with Andre here in the first place? I know for a fact that her own car is fine. Most importantly, why did she ride with Andre when it clearly looked like none of them was comfortable with riding with the other?

An awful thought suddenly struck me like a pile of bricks. Those bruises. Those slap marks. Those tear stains. Andre didn't do something to Jade that caused her to be behaving like this now, did he? Did he threaten her or force her into something that would have gotten her hurt? Even worse, did he _personally_ hit her? Why else didn't she want to tell me what she obviously _did_ know about him this morning? What other reason would Jade have to be crying? She barely cries at anything, and wouldn't like to admit being trampled over by someone for any reason. But Andre wouldn't do such a thing, would he? He's way too nice to be doing something like that, and Jade's one of his friends. Then again, I've seen what happens when people get onto his bad side. Though rare, it happens still. And it doesn't in the least bit look like fun. And besides, what else could it be? Why else the awkward tension?

So maybe I didn't know Andre as well as I thought. Maybe I really shouldn't have counted him as my friend. What kind of a friend goes around beating their other friends? Heck, from what I saw this morning, I don't think I want to even give him time to explain or a second chance at things. It's all too obvious already - Andre hit and slapped Jade for whatever reason. A _stupid_ reason. Then he forced her to come to school with him so it'll look like nothing ever happened. But too bad for Andre, his anxiety got the best of him again.

And too bad for him, I'm not blind. And neither is Tori. And I just might be able to use that to my advantage.

_You've gone too far this time, "pal." Jade might be a hassle, but she does NOT deserve this abuse you've given her. Just you wait, I will get revenge for her. Next time I see you, you'll _really _get it._

* * *

**AN: Ooooh, Tori and Beck both suspect something! And Beck is jumping to the wrong conclusions without even thinking things through carefully? This can't possibly mean good news for Andre. So, how did I do? You know the routine – Review please! :)**


	6. Allied

**AN: Hey, so here's chapter 6. Thank you, all my readers and reviewers. Anyways, I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: *Looks in mirror* Nope, still not Dan Schneider. **

* * *

**Allied**

**Cat's POV:**

"Hey Cat? Cat! Caterina! Caterina Valentine!"

"Hmm?" I turned around to find Robbie, beckoning me over to continue following him down the hall to look for a good place to shoot our stop-animation video for our movie-making class. I could see a slight bit of annoyance in his facial expressions. Really though, I couldn't blame him. All this period, I have been like this – lost and confused in my own thoughts. This was at least the fifth time that Robbie had to call my full name to get my attention during our walk down the hall. But I couldn't help it; I just couldn't get the strange things that happened in Sikowitz's class this morning out of my head. I mean, it was just so weird how Andre went to go sit by himself, and Jade refused to talk to everyone, even Beck. And by the way they flinched and quickly looked in different directions upon _slightly_ making eye contact, I could have sworn Andre and Jade were avoiding each other. But why? Tori, on the other hand tried to act like she didn't notice anything different, but failed miserably, as she continued to exchange puzzled glances with Beck, who mirrored her confusion. Robbie and I simply sat a few rows in front, exchanging with each other the same puzzled glances. Indeed, our whole group of 6 was a complete mess this morning. No matter how hard everyone tried to hide it, we all knew that something was wrong.

My thoughts were interrupted again when I saw someone snapping their fingers in front of my face. I looked up a little to see a very irritated Robbie, camera in hand, standing beside the portable folding miniature stage we brought with us that has now been set up with our props.

"Cat, what is up with you this morning? I was saying that we should shoot our film here, but you zoned out AGAIN. What are you thinking about?"

I take a moment to look at the shooting environment Robbie chose. The foyer that is right near all our customized lockers. I couldn't help but smile and wonder why I didn't think of it, as it was _so_ fitting. After all, our assignment was to shoot a scene based on our first day of school at Hollywood Arts.

"Hey Robbie, what was up with everyone last period?" I ask.

"Hmm, I don't know actually. I was gonna ask you." Even though we both witnessed it there, neither of us spoke about it afterwards until now.

"Hey look, there's Beck. Maybe he knows." I look in the direction where Robbie is pointing. Sure enough, Beck was walking this way, looking really mad, cursing under his breath. Weird, he didn't look mad this morning. But then again, maybe he just figured something out.

Something that can't possibly be good.

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

"Fuck you, Andre. I'm gonna kill you," I mumble, as I stomp down the hallway, not knowing what to do at the moment. I mean, what I just figured out earlier was too much for me to take. I just needed time to myself for a while. I don't think I can just calm down and forgive Andre for what he's done to Jade, but I can at least calm down enough to look normal among other people.

The moment I say the last sentence, I hear a gasp. I turned around, to see Cat and Robbie staring at me, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. How did I just walk by them without noticing? And did I really just say it that loud? But then again, I suppose if I was gonna get even with Andre, then the more of his friends who know the true side of him – betraying, uncaring, violent, hot-headed, evil, abuser – the better. And since Cat and Robbie obviously don't know the true story, this is just my chance to get them onto my side. I still have to figure out how I could get him back though. And this is where having people on my team could _really_ come in handy.

"Uh, B-Beck? W-What was that?" Robbie stammers, trying to look casual, but failing.

"Well, let's just say, Andre isn't my friend anymore. And he shouldn't be you guys' friend either. In fact, he shouldn't even be _Tori's_ friend anymore, nor should he have Tori as his best friend. He doesn't deserve any of it."

"Huh?"

Perfect, so they don't know anything yet. This is my chance.

"Sit, and I'll explain," I said, pointing to the bench along the wall.

* * *

**Robbie's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Beck seriously thought that Andre abused Jade? He did realize that this was _Andre_ he was talking about, right? Andre, the super friendly guy who gets along with everyone. Andre, who had Beck as his best guy friend. Andre, one of the few people who Jade actually likes besides Beck. How could kind, friendly Andre _possibly_ do such a thing to anyone? What led Beck to this conclusion anyways? It was just silly.

"…so that's why, I figured, that Jade had tear makeup stains on her shirt. Not to mention, bruises and slap marks on her cheeks. Because Andre beat her up."

"Hold it, _what?"_ Did Beck just say tear makeup stains, bruises, and slap marks?

"I said, so that's why, I figured, that Jade had tear makeup stains on her shirt. Not to mention, bruises and slap marks on her cheeks. Because Andre beat her up."

"So…you really think it was Andre who's responsible for those marks?" I heard Cat say beside me in an uncertain and skeptical tone.

"Yeah, why else would they be there? Besides, who else could be responsible? Jade probably wasn't with anyone but Andre this morning."

This just doesn't make any sense. Marks or not, I _know_ Andre wouldn't do such a thing. It's just not like him. The day he does would be the day I'm the most popular boy in Hollywood Arts.

"But wait, why did she come with him then?" I challenge, trying to get _any other_ conclusion out of Beck than his current one.

"You see Rob, that's just Andre's plan to act like nothing happened – by acting friendly with her. But he never _was_ good at lying. And so I was able to see right through him."

I couldn't argue with the lying part. Andre is terrible at it. But I just can't bring myself to believe that Andre could do such a thing. I also couldn't believe his best guy friend Beck was accusing him like this. _Anything_ could have happened, and he had to stop at _this_ conclusion? No, I refuse to believe it. I _won't_ believe it. Andre didn't do anything like that. He didn't. Someone else did.

But then, why was he acting weird with Jade? That still leaves a big part of this mystery uncovered.

"So then, you guys wanna help form a plan to get him back?" Beck asked.

"Jade's my best friend; I'm in." Cat replied. _Really Cat, really? No, don't go with Beck. _Anything_ could have happened. Andre's innocent I tell you. _

"How about you, Rob?" Beck asks me.

"Uhh, no thanks, count me out." I reply. With that, Cat walks off with Beck, probably to plan their revenge plan, completely forgetting why I led her down here in the first place.

What now? I can't let this get out of control. I can't let Beck just act like this when he doesn't even know for sure what happened. And now he's got Cat as his ally. _Cat!_ I thought she would be the _last_ person in the world to be involved in a revenge plan. And this one, no one even knows for sure whether or not it should exist! Those bruises and slap marks Beck mentioned on Jade's face – they could have been from _anywhere_. And same with the tear makeup stains. But where? I mean, obviously something happened between the two, but I know it couldn't have been Jade taking a beating from Andre. No, I know Jade, and if that was the case, she wouldn't have gone down without a fight back. A really tough fight too. That would have meant Andre would have had scissor cuts, and his own bruises on his skin, neither of which he had this morning. Even if Jade actually was genuinely shocked during something like that, she doesn't let people push her around like that. Something else must have happened. Something that made everything awkward.

But _what?_ That's the thought that has been in my head ever since a few minutes ago, when Beck brought up what he thought. I sighed, knowing that it wasn't gonna be easy figuring this out, and proving Beck wrong. But I _had_ to do it. Not because I didn't like Beck, not because I wanted Cat to remain innocent, and not just for Andre's sake but for everyone's sake. Our group would be a complete mess without Andre here.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, and saw that I had a new text message waiting:

_TEXT FROM: PRIVATE NUMBER_

_We gotta talk. Meet me by the dumpster in the back alley of the school 11:00 p.m. tonight._

I furrowed my eyebrows. Who the heck was texting me, and what did they want to talk about? Most importantly, why pick such a weird time, when it was _dark_? And why did they have to block their number? Shaking, I texted a reply:

_RE: Who are you?_

Less than a minute later, I got another message from the mystery person:

_RE: You'll see. Just meet me there tonight, and don't be late. Don't tell anyone else or bring anyone else with you. That includes Rex. Don't be seen either. This is very urgent and important._

I shivered slightly at the mention of Rex. So this mystery texter _didn't_ reach the wrong number like I was just thinking they might have. Whoever it was, he/she knew me and my number, but for some reason, didn't want me to know who they were, at least not yet. But _why?_ Maybe it was just a spammer. Or was it a kidnapper, mugger, or pedophile who somehow managed to get ahold of my personal information? I shivered at the last three possibilities which crossed my mind. Why else would they feel the need to pick a back alley meeting place, and at a time where it would be really dark? Why else would they ask me to be alone? And why else would they block their number?

I was once again interrupted out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated again, this time by someone calling me. I looked at the caller I.D.:

_PRIVATE NUMBER_

Shaking, I answered. "H-Hello?" I stammered.

"_I'm serious Robbie. You gotta meet me in the back alley tonight." _I couldn't recognize the voice, because it was electronically disguised.

"Uh, umm, what for?" I asked them, with the same uneasy tone.

"_Let's just say, thanks for not being part of that group. Now be there OR ELSE."_ And with that, the mystery caller/texter hung up, leaving me to fear tonight.

* * *

**AN: Oh no, Beck is allied with Cat now? That can only mean more trouble for Andre. Well, at least Robbie isn't there too. Well, did you guys like it? Review please! :)**

**Oooh, and who do you think the mystery caller/texter is? What "group" is he/she talking about? Could they possibly mean Beck's revenge group? What's Tori's take on all this? What are Andre and Jade thinking right now? All that answered in the next chapter!**

**By the way, I know it's taking long to get there, but I assure you, there WILL be more romance soon in future chapters. Right now though, the major focus is the mess that has been created. I apologize if you're starting to get bored.**


	7. Two Sides of Three

**AN: Just a recap. So, we were at the point where Beck and Cat are now allied and are together planning to get "revenge" on Andre, and Robbie has received texts and a call from a mystery person asking him to meet him/her behind the school near midnight. We're about to meet our mystery caller/texter.**

**Oh, by the way, I have no idea how much longer this story will be, but I think I can safely say, it'll be over 10 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**Two Sides of Three**

**Robbie's POV:**

During the whole drive back to the Hollywood Arts campus, I repeatedly tried to calm my breathing, but couldn't. I continuously broke out into cold shivers, as my hands loosely and shakily clutched the steering wheel, despite it being warm in my car. I tried my best to keep my full attention on the road, but failed. All this time during the 10 minute drive, my thoughts were back to those texts I had received from that mystery person this morning. _Who_ they were and _what_ they wanted were the main thoughts replaying in my head since I received the mysterious messages and call. I really was scared; the way they blocked their number, refused to tell me who they were, and disguised their voice would have made _anyone_ uncomfortable. The fact that I was far from being the toughest and bravest guy in Hollywood Arts certainly didn't help matters either.

As I waited for the light to change at the intersection right beside the school, my phone vibrated and lit up beside me. The mystery texter again.

_TEXT FROM: PRIVATE NUMBER_

_Are you on your way here? We can't afford to push this off._

I sighed. Ever since half an hour ago, this person started to text me to remind me to be here. This was the fifth text they've sent since then, and it was only 10:15. Apparently, this mystery person changed their mind, and told me to be there by 10:30 instead. But I figured that since they were in such a hurry, they wouldn't mind my getting there early. What they HAD to talk about RIGHT NOW this late was beyond me.

Honestly though, whoever this person was, they were pretty smart. Had they not started pestering me, I really don't know whether or not I would be here. I mean, my parents don't care for me that much, so getting out was a piece of cake. But that didn't mean I wasn't tired and already overwhelmed by thoughts, and just wanted to sleep. Thoughts about Beck and Cat's "revenge" plan, that is. Thoughts about how I could prove them wrong, and about how I can stop them. So far I've come up with nothing.

The light changed, and I drove through the intersection. However, as I slowed down and made the turn into the dark back alley by the school, the all too familiar scared shivers found me again, and I could barely keep my car in control. My right foot very clumsily and shakily pressed the brake pedal and my fingers were barely gripping the steering wheel as I finally brought my car into a controlled stop. As I got out and walked to the old, run-down dumpster, I gripped a lit bright flashlight in my left hand. As I sweeped the light beams through the messy area, my eyes surveying it for, well, _someone,_ the fingers of my right hand were tightly curled around a wooden baseball bat I had brought with me (hey, you can't be too safe, right?).

"Robbie, over here,"

I whirled around, alarmed, as I raised my bat, ready to defend myself with it, and aimed my flashlight at the sound. I froze when I realized how familiar that voice sounded – the voice of a certain goth girl I knew.

I lowered my bat and walked forward a few steps, before seeing a familiar female figure with shoulder-length, free-hanging brunette hair, dressed in black step into the area lit by my flashlight.

Jade West.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

Finally, Robbie's here. Took him long enough. Yeah, I know I told him to meet me here by 11:00 p.m. and it's only 10:20, but I honestly had to get him here as soon as he possibly could. I really needed him to help me with something, because he seemed to be the only other person at the moment who has witnessed this AND is on the right side with me, unlike _Beck_, and, I honestly couldn't believe this one, my best friend _Cat_.

Yeah, I know I just talked badly about two of the few people I actually care for. But if I didn't stop those two from forming their "revenge" plan, all of us will be affected one way or another. So that's why I called and texted Robbie to meet me here – because he actually believes that Andre didn't hurt me, unlike Beck and now Cat, and therefore, the only person at the moment who can help me stop them.

So I spent the next ten minutes or so explaining to Robbie exactly why I sent him here, why so late, why in such a secretive place, and why I asked him to not tell anyone – I wanted to avoid any possible way that word could get out to Beck and Cat. I also explained why it had to be soon – so we could beat the other two allies' schedule. Most importantly, however, I told him about my plan on how we would foil whatever plan Beck and Cat had in mind. The first part would be simple enough – get Andre involved as our other ally, and then Tori as another (yes, Robbie and I are now allied against Beck and Cat). Once I end the awkwardness with Andre, I'm sure it'll work out. And since Tori is Andre's best friend, and, hopefully, soon-to-be-girlfriend, it shouldn't be that hard to convince her to be on our side either.

The second part would be harder – Robbie and Tori had to tag along with Beck and Cat, pretending that they would help with their plan. They would then somehow have to lead Beck and Cat into school early one morning, claiming that they set Andre up to really get it. There, me and Andre would be together, pretending not to notice anyone there. I would be begging him to stay at his house _again_, after being kicked out by my parents, because I would pretend that I had nowhere to stay still (which I still don't). And the reason for it being _again_, is because I wanted Beck and Cat to see that that's why I came to school with him that morning. Of course, I had to tell Robbie about me going to his house, and my parent issues for him to fully understand. But in truth, I really didn't mind, especially if it was for everyone's own good.

The third part shouldn't be that hard either - if Beck and Cat end up questioning why we were being distant that morning, which they almost definitely will, we would just have to honestly tell them about our accidental morning encounter, which I also had to tell Robbie about, since it was the real answer to why Andre and I were _really_ being awkward. Sure, Beck would probably be mad, but come on, it was a complete accident. And knowing his usually chill personality, it'll surely work out in the end, and things will return to normal.

"Wow, that's quite a plan, Jade. So, when do we start?" Robbie asks, when I'm done talking. I smiled, knowing that my plan was flawless.

"Now," I answer. "Come on, we're going over to Andre's." We both get into Robbie's car, and he starts driving. As we passed the deserted streets of Los Angeles at night, I couldn't help but feel relieved, that things would return to normal, real soon.

* * *

**Andre's POV:**

As I lay on my side and stared at my clock, reading 11:15 p.m., I knew I was in for the longest night of my life. So many things had happened, and it was just too much for me to take all at once. I sat up in bed, and decided that there was no sense of trying to sleep, as I knew that I wouldn't be able to. But before I could even decide what to do instead to take my mind off things, my phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D., I could see that it was Jade again. As much as I didn't really want to talk to her, I can't say I wasn't expecting it. After all, far as I knew, she never really did ask Beck today about staying over at his place.

Instead of answering the call though, I open my front door. Sure enough, there she was. Only, Robbie was with her too. I gestured for them to come in, and take a seat.

"Andre, we have to talk." Jade begins, earning nods from Robbie, who was sitting beside her.

_**LATER (STILL ANDRE'S POV):**_

"So, hold it, Beck seriously thought I abused you?" I asked Jade, a trace of anger in my voice. I simply couldn't believe that one of my own best friends would think of me that way. I mean, sure, I was acting awkwardly, but that didn't mean I would stoop down to that level. And what made it harder to stomach was the fact that Jade and I just got our awkwardness sorted out, and are back to normal.

"Yeah, and to make matters worse, he has Cat as his ally, and they both want to come up with a plan to revenge you," Jade answers.

I couldn't believe it. Beck, the most chill, laid-back guy I knew, and my best guy friend, is against me. And he's got Cat, another close friend, the most innocent, optimistic girl I've met, as an ally. This was just too much to take. Especially on a night like this.

"So that's why Robbie and I are allied now to stop them. And we need you to join us," Jade adds, as if reading my thoughts.

I didn't want to cause more drama than has already been set forward, but I also didn't want Whatever Beck and Cat came up with to get out of control. I had no choice – I had to be an ally against them. Besides, the anger factor against Beck made it a little easier to agree to it.

"Alright guys," I finally say after a moment. "I'll be part of your plan. So, care to share what it is?"

So, for the next ten minutes, Robbie and Jade took turns telling me about their plan – get Tori involved, have her and Robbie pretend to join the other side, while me and Jade go and pretend to talk about her parent issues and her staying over. Robbie and Tori would lead their group right up to me and Jade talking it out, and they would hopefully see that nothing happened, that I'm actually _helping_ her. I flinched a little at the thought of having to admit to Beck about my awkward morning encounter with Jade, but admitted that the plan was definitely flawless. So, having that cleared out, I invited Jade and Robbie to spend the night at my house, which they happily accepted. Deciding to call it a night, I start walking upstairs to fetch all of us some sleeping bags and pillows for the living room. I pause when I feel my phone vibrate and see that I have a new text waiting.

As soon as I read it, I started sobbing, sitting on the stairs. I couldn't help it; it was way too much of a heartbreak for me to take in any day. Hell, I couldn't live with myself knowing this. Oh god, oh god…

Jade and Robbie must have heard me, because next thing I knew, they were by my sides, trying to comfort me, asking me what was wrong.

"Well, let's say, your perfectly flawless plan hit a loophole," I answer, not wanting to say anymore.

"_That's_ what you're crying about? No offence Andre, but man up! We can work around it. Come on, what part of the plan is loopholed anyways? That I wasn't wearing the right colored shoes when we showed up here?" Jade remarks sarcastically.

I sighed. Clearly, they wouldn't understand with so broad of details. So, in answer, I show them the new text:

_TEXT FROM: TORI VEGA_

_I can't believe you would stoop down to that level. I know Jade can be a nuisance sometimes, but she's my friend, and I can't believe you physically abused her. Anyone who abuses my other friends is no friend of mine. Goodbye Andre, I'm not your best friend anymore. After Beck, Cat, and I get even with you, I do not wish to have anything to do with you any longer. Forget about me. Now pretend you never met me, and I'm not even here. I HATE you._

_Your now ex-best friend, and enemy._

* * *

**AN: Uh oh, more chaos. Tori has now been drawn into the same side as Beck, and hates Andre now. And Robbie, Jade, and Andre are a team. So it's three-against-three. When will this misunderstanding end? Oh Beck, what have you done? **

**Well, you know what to do - Review please! :)**


	8. Revenge Time

**AN: Hi everyone. Again, I'm really sorry for the wait, but I have been occupied by other things. Plus, I've had a bad case of writer's block. **

**Anyhow, we were at the point where Tori just sent Andre that hurtful text about now wanting to be his friend anymore. This chapter takes place the following noon at Hollywood Arts.**

**Disclaimer: It hurts to say it again. Just look back to previous chapters if you still don't get it.**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

Man, where the HELL has Andre gotten to? I mean, Robbie and I came to school with him this morning so he's here. Heck, I just saw him dash quickly out of sight after first period ended. But where is he hiding now? I mean, I know he didn't just run home to skip school; I know he's a good student. But where could he be hiding? I already tried the auditorium, and he's not there drinking Chocolate Beverage again. But all morning, he's avoided my texts and Robbie's texts. Heck, I even asked Sinjin to text him, and he avoided that one too. Wherever he is, I'd better see him at lunch. Robbie and I have gotta talk about the rest of our plans to him. We gotta be all ready for tomorrow morning.

Sending him one last text message, I walk towards his locker with Robbie, hoping to find him there. So far, Robbie has managed to fakely join Beck's team, so that's part one done. Now I just gotta talk to him about part two.

_Come on out Andre…we gotta talk if you want things back to normal._

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

Andre's REALLY gonna get it today. When he shows up at our table, Beck, Cat, and I are gonna totally beat him up in front of everyone else to humiliate him and reveal him as the person he is. Our original plan was to do it tomorrow morning in the halls, but this plan is even better, since there are a lot more people in the cafeteria at lunch than the halls in the morning. I really don't care if I get in trouble personally; I just wanna help Beck get even. And who knows? Maybe this time, Jade will finally admit that I'm her friend and stop disliking me.

Speaking of Jade, I just heard her say something about getting Andre to meet us here at lunch. And she just walked off with Robbie. Does Andre suspect?

Bearing the last thought, I got up and secretly followed, beckoning Beck and Cat to come with me and quietly sneak around.

_Look out Andre, because here we come._

* * *

**Andre's POV:**

"Are you sure you're all right, Andre? You may be excused for today if you still aren't feeling well."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you though." I tell Lane, as I started to walk out of his office. I swallowed, however, as the bell rang, reminding me of what was next. Lunch.

All morning, I've been trying to avoid contact with my friends and classmates, especially Tori, Beck, and Cat. And all morning, I've been staying in class, and into a room where I wouldn't get noticed until the hallway was clear and safe for me to walk through. Last period, however, was when the heartbreaking feelings I got after Tori sent me that text last night crept up inside me again, causing me to have an emotional breakdown in class. My teacher was pretty concerned, and sent me to the guidance counselor, in the hopes that Lane would be able to help me sort things out, which I admit, he did help a bit. Now, however, since it was lunchtime, there was no way I would be able to avoid anyone. Even if I hid out somewhere to eat, the chances of running into one of my friends would be way too high, because they always walk around the school after eating. Not to mention, Sikowitz's class, which we all had together, was directly after lunch today. Bearing the last thought in mind, I turn around again.

"Um actually, could I be excused, like you said?" I asked, shifting nervously from one foot to the next. Because I told him the whole story so far, he immediately gave me an affirmative answer, and I cautiously made my way to my locker. As I was about it however, my phone vibrates, and I pull it out to find that I have 50 new texts. I must have been too preoccupied to notice until now. I scroll through them, and see that they are all from Robbie, Jade, some other friends, and classmates, asking of my whereabouts. None from anyone else. Not even Tori. Not wanting to read all of them, I scroll to the most recent one, sent just now.

_TEXT FROM: JADE WEST_

_Dude, I know you're here at school. Now will you toughen up and quit hiding already? We gotta discuss our plans and have them all ready by today. Now meet at our table for lunch, and we'll set up a meeting time after school. Nothing's gonna happen to you anyways. _

I sighed. If Jade thought I was gonna face Tori, Beck, or Cat today, she was out of her mind. And she thought I was gonna face them all AT THE SAME TIME? Not a chance. I knew that her and Robbie already had part one of their plan – for Robbie to pretend to be on the other side – complete, but there was no way I was gonna show up at lunch today. No, I was going home, like I already said. So I grab my backpack, and start walking outside. I didn't get 2 steps outside, when I felt two hands grab my wrists and pull me back inside. I jumped, thinking it may have been Tori or Beck. But it was only Jade and Robbie.

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

Following Tori around, I stopped and silently pointed when I saw Andresneakily trying to leave the school for whatever reason. As if he was afraid of getting caught by someone. He didn't get two steps, however, when I saw Jade and Robbie grab his wrists. I smiled, seeing that my plan was going even smoother than anticipated. Not only were we ahead of schedule, and Robbie joined our side, but he somehow got Jade to participate, just when I thought she was too scared to do anything about it. And when Andre tried to run away just now, Jade and Robbie refused to let go. Perfect. Nothing could possibly go wring now. It was all downhill from here.

_I got you right where I want you, Andre. Time for revenge._

* * *

**Andre's POV:**

"Guys, let go."

"Nuh uh, you read the text. We gotta talk." I tried to pull away, but even though I had stronger arms, there were two of them and only one of me. I couldn't move. Giving up, I stopped, and turned around, my wrists still being gripped. I could tell they weren't gonna give up that easily. Sighing, I reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but not out here where we might get caught." Giving a slight nod, Jade opened her mouth to answer, probably to tell me where we would go. But we were cut off before she could.

"AHEM."

"All three of us snap our heads towards the source of the sound. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second, as my worst fear of the day came true.

There stood Beck, Tori, and Cat, all three of them glaring at me, arms folded. Walking towards me, I backed away, only to find myself in a corner of the school exterior. Looking up, I gulped.

"We're asking this once and once only. Why did you hit Jade?" Beck spoke in a dangerous tone, earning nods from his allies.

"Yeah, Andre, are you really that low?" Tori asked, glaring into my eyes.

"You do know that was my best friend?" Cat added, in an angry tone I never would have guessed she posessed.

"B-But I-I didn't do anything-" but before I could say any more, I felt a fist in my face, followed by, a hard, pointed shoe in my crotch, and countless more kicks and punches all over the place, including my chest and neck as I fell down. All the while, I heard Robbie and Jade shouting at Beck and his allies to stop, trying to pull them off, and trying to reach me. Then, another body fell onto mine and then to my side, unconscious. Finally, I felt one more kick in my right kidney from the same pointed shoe from earlier.

That was the last thing I remembered, before all consciousness was lost.

* * *

**AN: Oh no, Beck and his allies beat up an innocent friend over something that never happened, and now he's unconscious! Oh geez, what a mess. Is he gonna be okay? Who was the other person who fell unconscious? Do Beck, Cat, and Tori realize what they've done? Find out in the next chapter! In the meantime, review please. Tell me your thoughts! :)**

**By the way guys, I apologize if this sounded rushed, but I haven't fully gotten over my writer's block yet. Thanks for hanging in there though everyone. I promise you, the next chapter won't take this long to get here.**


	9. Real Reasons Revealed RESUBMITTED

**AN: Alright, so the super unfair fight just broke out, and Andre plus someone else is unconscious. This entire chapter is pretty much a monologue from Tori's POV. **

****THIS IS RESUBMITTED CHAPTER 9 AFTER IT HAS BEEN EDITED FREE OF SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. SORRY IF YOUR REVIEWS GET DELETED. THE CONTENT AND PLOT ARE MAINLY THE SAME, BUT ANDRE HAS ONE MORE INJURY THAN FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.****

** imawesome519: I'm sorry if your review from chapter 9 gets deleted, but I noticed quite a few spelling and grammatical errors, so I deleted that chapter and edited the errors.**

**I apologize for all my spelling and grammar errors from the previous chapter. Like I said, I rushed it, and so I didn't notice until I read it again. Thanks for not being grammar Nazis, everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I think you all get the idea by now. Look back if you still don't.**

* * *

**Real Reasons Revealed**

**Tori's POV:**

I gave Andre a final hard kick in his right hip area before I was forcibly yanked away and flung to the side, my back and head hitting the wall of the school hard before I fell down in pain. When I was able to focus my attention again a moment later, I couldn't believe my eyes as I surveyed the scene in front of me.

There lay Andre, smack in the middle of it all, unconscious, with countless cuts and bruises of various sizes, some of which were yielding blood at a fairly quick rate. Beside him lay Robbie, also unconscious, with less but still a scary number of cuts and bruises, and a particular big scratch across his face from having one of his glasses' lenses broken. On my left and right were Beck and Cat respectively, both looking like they just got flung, like me, and both having the same wide-eyed, open-mouthed shocked expressions like I had. Right in front of me stood Jade, arms crossed, a confused but angry expression on her face, as she glared at me, Cat, and Beck.

"So, you happy now? Got what you wanted? Look at what your "revenge" has done! Thank you all for getting back at Andre for me for something that never happened!" She yelled at us, making air quotes around "revenge" and saying the last part in a sarcastic tone.

"But Jade, I saw what he did to you yesterday morning. You had bruises and slap marks on your face, and-"

"Beck, you idiot, my mom did that to me! And I came to school with him because I stayed at his house that night after my mom beat me! He was doing me a _favor_, damn it!" Jade spat. All of us winced slightly when she used the word "idiot" to describe Beck. Never in a million years, even in this situation, did any of us think she would say that about her boyfriend.

"Liar. You two were acting awkwardly towards each other that morning. _All_ of us noticed that." Beck said, in his usual tone. Ah, forever the calm one.

"He accidentally kissed me that morning, alright? He was having some dream about dating _Vega _(points at me), and I tried waking him up, and then it just happened because that's probably what he was dreaming about! We didn't want to tell anyone because we were afraid something like this might happen, but seeing how it just _did _because you guys _had_ to be so narrow-minded about the reasons for that awkwardness, you might as well know what _really_ happened!"

I swear my heart just skipped a beat when I heard the part about Andre dreaming about me, and completely I forgot what just happened for a second. So he _did_ like me back all this time? Enough to dream about dating me and kissing me? And he was still the sweet, kind, friendly I knew, and not some abusive freak? I couldn't believe it! Did Jade _really_ just say that? If she did, I'm the happiest girl in America!

"So wait, Andre liked me back all this time?" I asked eagerly, still not believing it. My expression quickly switched back to confusion however, as I met Jade's glare and heard her snort.

"Really Vega? You just helped beat him unconscious, and all you can think about is your unrequited love that was actually mutual? Does it occur to you that there possibly might not _be_ anyone to return it now? And does it also occur to you that there also might not _be_ any more Rex crap from Robbie? Yet all you can do at a time like this is think about your own selfish self!"

Tough as Jade was trying to act, I saw glints of tears in her eyes at the mention of Andre and Robbie. Tears welling up in my own eyes, I looked around, regaining focus on the main issue present. To the right of me, Cat sat with her head buried in her knees as she hugged them and sobbed softly, refusing my comfort as she slapped my hands away when I reached towards her. To my left, Beck sat with a guilty expression on his face as he hung his head in shame, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Even so, I could tell that he was on the verge of breaking, as occasionally, I could see his lower lip quiver slightly, and hear soft, barely audible sniffles. In front of me, the still-bleeding bodies of Andre and Robbie still lay side by side, looking pale and lifeless. Dragging myself towards the bodies to have a closer look, I gasped when I reached them.

Andre and Robbie looked worse than ever, as the blood flow has barely slowed. Touching both their wrists, I could feel a pulse from both of them, which brought me a slight relief. It didn't last long, however, when I noticed just how weak Andre's was. And on top of all that, how abnormally slow his breathing sounded. It was too much for me to take – I started to weep then and there. I felt terrible about myself, that I participated in beating the hell out of my love, and he might be – he might be – I couldn't even go there. I could have helped cost his life. I didn't even give him a good last memory if that was his last. And I never told him I loved him.

"I'm so sorry Andre, please be okay," I whispered between sobs, holding one of his hands in mine as I looked at his seemingly lifeless body. "Please don't leave me, Andre. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I love you too much to lose you. I can't live without you." After saying that last part, I head another snort from Jade. Looking up at her, she had the same expression on her face as a few minutes ago.

"How ironic is that? Do you realize that the hate text you sent him last night, he nearly killed himself over? Robbie and I had to grab that knife out of his hands to stop him!" Hearing the last part, more sobs overtook me as I buried my head in my knees. I immediately snapped my head back up, however, as I suddenly thought of something important.

"Did-did anyone call for help?" I asked hesitantly, only for Jade to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I did. Robbie was trying to, before you guys BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM FOR TRYING TO HELP BREAK UP THE FIGHT!" I flinched at the last part. But then, why did he say he was gonna help us get back at Andre? I didn't get to finish my thoughts, as I heard sirens and saw flashing lights of two ambulances approach. A minute later, the paramedics were here, taking Andre and Robbie on stretchers, and assembling them on board. I teared up again watching this, knowing I helped cause it, and could have stopped it. We must have made a lot of noise, as I heard a window behind me open and a teacher crawl out. Sikowitz.

"Hey, what's going on out here – oh my goodness! Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, what happened here? And why aren't you here in class?"

I opened my mouth to explain the best I could, bracing myself for the trouble I'll get in, when I heard the school doors open and saw Lane step out.

"What are you all doing – wait, why are there paramedics here? Who just got hurt, and how?"

Sighing, I pulled both of them over, and gave them the best explanation I could, including as many details as possible. When I was done, Lane had crossed arms, looking at me with an unreadable expression, while Sikowitz stood, trying to process all of it.

"Well," Lane began, "the five of us (indicating to me, Jade, Cat, Beck, and himself) need to talk later. But for now, you're all excused from school. I think it's best that we all drive over to the hospital to show our support for Robbie and Andre."

We all nodded at that, and filed into the parking lot, as we got into Beck's and Lane's cars and drove towards the hospital. All the way there, I silently prayed that Andre and Robbie (especially Andre) would both be all okay. It wasn't easy, however, to control my sobs.

* * *

Waiting outside the doors that led to the hall Andre and Robbie had been wheeled down before going to their respective rooms, I paced back and forth nervously. It had so far been only half an hour, but that didn't make the thoughts of one of them not making it through any weaker. In fact, the longer time stretched on, the harder it was for me to not just make a beeline for those doors that now mocked me, that were one of the only things keeping me from seeing Andre. And even though everyone else was here too, each other's company didn't do much to help settle things. If it were possible, after Jade spilled the beans on what really happened, adding in how her and Robbie became allied against Beck, Cat, and I to stop us, it made things more awkward than ever. She also added in how Robbie was merely pretending to be on our side so that we would be led to Andre at the right moment, but Beck's last-minute decision of doing it at lunch interfered with everything. Though I am indeed mad at Beck at the moment, I couldn't blame anyone more than myself. I knew that I could have stopped this before it happened. I also knew that Andre would probably never forgive me now. But I had to try, or else I couldn't live with myself.

Hearing footsteps approaching, I eagerly looked up, hoping to get an update on how Andre and Robbie were doing. But all I saw were their families, here to also see them. Apparently, they heard the details about what happened, because they gave me, Cat, and Beck, especially Beck, death glares as they approached. Despite making me feel guilty and ashamed all over again, it didn't want me to ditch waiting any less. No, I promised myself that I wouldn't leave until I saw Andre and Robbie, but especially Andre.

A painfully slow half hour later, half an hour of pacing and wringing my hands, half an hour of looking up and seeing a teary Cat, and by now, Jade and Beck, and Andre's and Robbie's family members, the doors opened, and a doctor in his early thirties walked out and towards our group. He introduced himself as Dr. Martin Ludvick.

"Are all of you the friends and families of Andre Harris and Robert Shapiro?"

"Yes!" I immediately shouted out for all of us, earning strange looks from everyone, and a "shush" indication from the doctor.

"Robert is doing well, and should be awake soon. He has several bruises and minor cuts, and a scratch across his face from his glasses, but we have managed to bandage all of those and stop the bleeding. He has not lost a lot of blood. He took a blow in his left temple, but an MRI scan reveals no brain damage, and he was very lucky to have avoided eye injuries from his glasses. As soon as he's awake, he may check out and leave. Come this way if you would like to see him."

The doctor began to walk away, followed by Cat, Jade, Beck, and Robbie's parents.

"Wait!" I shouted, making the doctor stop in his tracks. "What about Andre?"

But it was another doctor, Andre's doctor, who answered me, walking out from the other end of the hall. He introduced himself as Dr. William Reed.

"Andre is, not doing as well, I'm afraid. He has many more cuts and bruises, which we have bandaged for him, and has lost more blood, which we gave a transfusion for, so he should be okay there. However, he took a blow in his right kidney, and a scan shows that it caused some damage, which we are trying to fix, but may not be able to. He is at risk of a bacterial infection due to the amount of cuts he received, and his MRI scan shows a minor concussion, which shouldn't be too much trouble to repair, but puts him at risk of some memory loss. He is in relatively stable condition, and most likely will be all right. However, he will still be unconscious for about twelve hours. You may see him though, if you'd like. Come this way."

As I followed down the hall, the sobs from earlier found me again. That last kick I gave him – it could cost him his right kidney. And overall, there's a chance he might not make it.

* * *

**AN:** **Well, I promised you guys that this chapter wouldn't take that long to get here. And it didn't. It's better than the last one, I think, even if I say so myself. Anyways, review please. :)**

****IMPORTANT** I AM CONSIDERING CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY TO "FALSE CONCLUSIONS", SO PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND IF YOU CANNOT FIND A STORY TITLED "YES, I DO LOVE YOU" LATER.**


	10. Too Late?

**AN: Hey everyone, just a quick update on the chapters. I believe that at this rate, there will MAYBE be around 4 or 5 chapters left of this story including this one. I'm not sure if I should do a sequel or not though. Anyways, we were at the point where Andre and Robbie are in the hospital, and Tori just got news that Andre isn't doing as well as Robbie.**

**Oh, by the way, there are some Cabbie moments in this chapter, for you Cabbie shippers. **

**Disclaimer: Not Dan Schneider. I'm just a high school student.**

* * *

**Too Late?**

**Beck's POV:**

Oh man, what have I done? Beat up two of my close friends over something that never happened, that's what. Why did I have to jump to all those false conclusions earlier? Why? I should have known all along that Andre wasn't such a low person like that. And I should have stopped the fight when Robbie tried to break it up. But no, I just _had_ to keep going. I just _had_ to beat both of them unconscious. And yet here I am, sitting at Robbie's bedside, along with Jade, Cat, and his parents, waiting for him to awake, mentally punching myself over all I've caused. The fact that none of the others will speak to me certainly doesn't help matters. But I don't care about any of that now. No, I wouldn't leave the hospital until I made sure Robbie and Andre were okay.

But wait, Andre. All this time I haven't even gone to see him yet. I know he'll probably hate me after this, but I needed to know that he was okay. We all did.

"Wait," I speak up, barely earning acknowledgement from everyone else, "we haven't even went to see Andre yet."

And even though she refused to speak to me, Jade got up and walked out of the room, down the hall towards Andre's room. I followed, bracing myself for the worst. Cat, however, stayed, wanting to see Robbie when he awoke.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

Beck was right. Pissed off as I was at him, I _completely_ forgot about Andre. Never before did I ever think I would be so worried for Robbie, let alone tear up and sniffle at the sight of him lying in a hospital bed. I guess after working with him, I got to see that he wasn't the annoying guy I thought of him to be after all. No, this time I was genuinely concerned about him. But seeing how Cat volunteered to watch him until he was awake (of course), and seeing how the doctor claims that Robbie is doing well, I'm gonna go check up on Andre. Besides, wasn't he my main concern to begin with?

The first thing I noticed when I neared the room was the sound of crying, and whispering words of apology, followed by begging of forgiveness. Looking inside, I could see that it was Tori, head buried in her lap, as she sat in a chair beside Andre's bed. Even in this situation, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and find it ironic, how she willingly helped cause all this, and is now crying about it, with Andre's family sitting nearby, giving her disapproving looks and glares.

The second thing I noticed when I first stepped into the room was Andre's beaten, seemingly lifeless body. I gasped as I took in the view: his arms, legs, and parts of his face were covered in bandages, some of which were stained with dried blood. He had a black eye (or so I thought), his entire body looked bruised, and he was hooked up to several tubes and wires, which led to machines and I.V. units arranged around the bed.

Hesitantly, I walked in and pulled a chair up beside Vega, followed by Beck. As much as I wanted to totally cut both of them up at the moment or just be far away from them as possible, I also knew that I wouldn't be able to leave this room without making sure Andre was okay. Now, I know that makes it seem that I have feelings for him, but he was one of the closest and _only _friends I had, and so I wanted him to be okay as much as everyone else did. But seeing how it is now, that may not be the case.

That last thought was too much to stomach, and as much as I tried to suppress the feelings, the tears and sniffles from earlier found me again. Only this time, they became sobs. And no matter how much I tried to suppress them or hide them, I couldn't. Never before this day, did I think I would be crying for anyone except Beck. Beck – the person who was the lead cause of all this. It's amazing how the person you would cry for could quickly turn into the person who made you cry in no time flat.

"Jade, it's okay," I heard Beck whisper, before attempting to lift my chin to face him. I however, slapped his hand away before he could.

"Don't touch me! If it hadn't been for you jumping to conclusions, none of this would have happened!" Right after I said that, I felt bad about it, especially when I saw that Beck had his own tears rolling down his cheeks. Surely, he was just as pained about this as the rest of us, even though he tried to hide it.

I looked back down at Andre, as my eyes glazed over the equipment around the bed once more. I froze when I noticed just how abnormally his heart was beating as seen and heard from the line and bleep of the heart monitor. I was no doctor. I wasn't even decent at understanding biology. But it was pretty obvious that something wasn't right…

"Pardon me everyone, but I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to get out, NOW. We have an urgent operation to perform."

I turned around in my chair, and saw Dr. Reed from earlier walk in the door, leading his team of two other doctors and five nurses. They were all out of breath, as if they'd just rushed here, and all had matching, panicked facial expressions.

"H-how is he, doctor?" Beck asked him, nervously, only for the doctor to display a somber face. This couldn't possibly be good.

* * *

**Cat's POV: **

"R-Robbie, p-please wake up," I choked out, between sobs, as I sat beside his bed.

I haven't managed to stop the tears ever since we've got here to the hospital. Never before have I ever been this mad at Beck. No, in fact, like Tori, I used to have a small crush on him. I mean, upon first impression, he's just plain handsome, sweet, and friendly. But after this, I don't think I could ever think of him that way. How could Beck think of Andre in such a way? Now, due to plain ignorance on his behalf, two of our closest friends are in the hospital. Yes, I was furious with Beck.

But more than anything, I hated myself. I hated that I helped beat up Andre when all he's ever been to all of us – Jade included – was a true friend. I hated that I could have easily backed out and stopped this. But most of all, I hated that the love of my life was lying in front of me, scratched, bruised, and unconscious. With each bleep of the heart monitor that sat to the side, it became harder and harder to not just punch myself – literally. It also became easier and easier to accept the death glares Robbie's parents were still giving me every time I looked over my shoulder.

Yes, I, Caterina Valentine was in love with Robbie Shapiro. I have no idea when or how it started. All I know is that he is the _perfect_ guy for me. So what if almost everyone else thinks he's a nerd; he was too good for all of them. Heck, they never even gave him a chance to _show_ who he really was. But luckily, I wasn't that ignorant of a person, and so I really got to know him. Well, at least, I wasn't until now.

Robbie was in the hospital beaten up. And I blamed no one more than myself. Robbie was always so sweet to me before, so why did I have to give him this? I would do_ anything_ to switch spots with him at this moment. Even though the doctor told us he should be awake any time now, it still didn't make the guilt any easier to tolerate.

Deciding to see how Andre was doing, I stood up and turned around. I was just about to walk away out of the room, when I heard a soft voice call out to me.

"Cat?"

I immediately spun around at the familiar voice – the once I've fallen in love with. Any sadness that I possessed immediately got washed away as I looked at Robbie, who was now sitting up, and locked gazes with his now open eyes. All my previous facial expressions were immediately replaced with what must have been the biggest smile I've ever worn.

"Robbie! You're okay!" I squeal happily, as I give him a big, tight hug. I didn't ever want to let him go at this point – I couldn't take seeing him hurt like that again.

"Cat…I…can't breathe!" Robbie manages to choke out, which caused me to release him. Still, I couldn't stop smiling, that Robbie was alright. Now I could go spread the news to my friends, who were all checking on Andre.

Wait. I didn't even go and see if Andre was okay yet! All this time I've been so pre-occupied with thoughts about whether Robbie was okay or not, that I didn't even go and walk by Andre's room! So, I give Robbie one more quick hug before leaving him with his parents, who were just as happy to see him awake and well, and jogged out of his room towards Andre's.

When I was almost there, I could see Jade, Beck, and Tori standing outside by the door, and ran over to them to tell them the good news, still barely able to contain my excitement.

"Hey everyone! Guess what? Robbie's awake! He's okay!" But all I got were weak, barely visible smiles and nods from everyone. It was then I noticed how sad everyone looked. Tori looked like she had just about cried her eyes dry and was still sniffling, Beck still hung his head in shame and had occasional tears rolling on his cheeks, and even Jade made the occasional sniffle and had a tear slip out, though, she looked like she had just finished crying _for real_ and was still trying to calm down. Whatever just happened in that room or is happening in there couldn't possibly have been good.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though not really wanting to hear to answer.

Tori looked up at me, still sniffling, trying to suppress her sobs, and said, "Andre got the wrong type of blood in his transfusion. They said it might be – it might be – too late."

It was then that the sobs from earlier overtook me again, as I sat down and cried into my knees.

* * *

**AN: Oh no, how did that happen? Is Andre gonna be okay after this? Is it really too late for him? All that for next time.**

**So, what are your thoughts? :)**


	11. Ex girlfriend

**AN: So, we were at the point where Andre somehow got the wrong blood type in his transfusion, which is, of course, bad. Now, let's see just how that happened, and whether or not it really was too late. This chapter mostly consists of Robbie's POV, but the last bit is in Tori's.**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine, Victorious isn't.**

* * *

**Ex-girlfriend**

**Robbie's POV: **

Finally, I can leave now. Even though the doctor told me that I was well enough to leave, that I should just try to take it easy for the next week, my parents insisted that he gave me one more full-body check, to make double sure that I was okay. And a _detailed_ one too. That took a good two and a half hours. I mean, I'll admit, I'm still quite sore from being beaten up, but I felt fine otherwise, so I didn't think I needed that check. All that happened was that they re-confirmed what they already knew – I was okay as I'll ever be, besides being sore.

And then there was the check-out paperwork. Man, so many forms to sign. Who knew getting out of the hospital was so complex? It certainly didn't help that my parents were yakking away with the receptionist all the while they were signing the papers. At least I can _finally_ leave now though, three hours later.

"Hold on there, Robert." I turned around to find my doctor, Dr. Ludvick, behind me. I reluctantly stopped and faced him. What now?

"Yes, doctor? Oh, by the way, it's _Robbie_." I said, with emphasis on my nickname.

"All right then, _Robbie,_" he said with a small smile. "I just wanted to give you these painkillers. You probably won't need them, but if you feel a lot of pain still while you're recovering, take at most twice a day – one in the morning and one at night. If you don't feel better a week later though, come back and see me." He handed me a small glass bottle filled with pills.

"Thanks, doctor," I said, taking the bottle and pocketing it.

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, your girlfriend and all your friends are in the waiting area. Down the hall and through the double doors to your right. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"Girlfriend?" I asked curiously, in a surprised tone. Who did he mean? I didn't have a girlfriend. At least, I don't think I did. Did getting beaten unconscious make me lose memory?

"Yeah, that girl with the bright red hair? She was crying about you the whole time you were here."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." I said, realizing that he was referring to Cat. "Just a friend. A _good_ friend."

The doctor looked slightly surprised, but nodded. "Well, bye Robbie. Have a long, healthy, and happy life."

As I walked down the hall with my parents, following Dr. Ludvick's directions, I thought back to today. So many crazy things happened, it was hard to process. And though I was out for less than two hours, it didn't make me any more eager to face Beck, when his plans had caused all these disastrous results. I was still mad at him, Tori, and even Cat for knocking me unconscious. And as much as I wanted to just forgive, I don't think I could so easily. But my feet carried me to the double doors, for most of me still wanted to see them, especially Andre, and even Jade.

But wait – was Andre okay? All I remember was trying to break up the fight and getting mixed up in it, and falling by his side. I didn't get to see whether or not he was okay. Judging by how many more hits he took, though, I don't think he would be much better than me at this point. And how about Jade? She didn't also get mixed up the same way I did, did she? Holding my breath, I pushed open the double doors. And to my surprise, only Tori is there, instead of everyone like Dr. Ludvick just said.

"Robbie! You're okay!" she ran up to me and gave me a hug. And even though I wasn't happy that she helped knock me unconscious earlier, I return it.

"Awe, being a friend to me for a change?" I teased, earning a glare from her that I could tell was fake, no matter how real she tried to make it.

"So, anyways, where is everyone?" I asked, slightly nervous. At this point, I still wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to face Beck just yet. I mean, I've already decided to give Cat a second chance, especially hearing that she cried her eyes out for me. So what if my Mamaw still doesn't like her, as she specified many times a while ago? Even my parents decided to give her a second chance. And besides, as much as I wanted to hide it, I've had a crush on her for some time now. When my Mamaw asked me whether or not she was my girlfriend upon first meeting her, I was almost gonna say yes. Almost. Heck, all those insults my Mamaw had to say to her that time. With each one, it got harder and harder to not just completely lose it right then and there.

And as for Tori, well, I've gotta forgive her eventually, right? And since my parents never hated her to begin with, my Mamaw didn't even know her, and since they all seemed to be okay with her this time around, I figured I would let her off the hook too. But Beck? I still wasn't sure about him.

"They're getting food," Tori replied to my previous question, pulling me back to the real world.

And as if she read my thoughts from a moment ago, she continues talking. "Look, Robbie, I'm so sorry about earlier today. I shouldn't have been so ignorant. I've been a bad friend and-"

I raised my hand to silence her. "It's okay, Tori. After all, did I mention it again?" She smiles at that, and I give her a pat on her shoulder.

"Wait, so does 'everyone' I mentioned earlier include Andre? Is he okay?" I asked, afraid of the answer. I highly doubt he would be any better than me after all that. The silence that looms around followed by Tori's sad and guilty facial expression that showed up when I asked the question pretty much confirmed it. Andre wasn't okay. It was just a matter of how not okay he was.

"Tori? Is Andre okay?" I repeated, only to confirm what I already could read out of her facial expressions. She slowly shook her head and looked away, trying to hide her tears that I could tell were close to falling. And even though I was afraid of the details, I wasn't gonna give up until I got them out of her.

"Tori? What happened?" I asked, turning her face to look at me again. But before either of us could say anything else, the double doors opened, and a doctor walked out.

"There you are. Oh, and you must be Robbie Shapiro. I'm Dr. Reed, Andre Harris's doctor." He extended his hand, and I shook it, before he continued talking. "I'm here with updates regarding Andre's emergency operation-"

"Is he okay doctor? Please tell me he's okay," Tori blurts out. All the while, I just stood there, probably displaying a questioning look. I had no idea what just happened. Emergency _operation_? Was he really in _that_ bad of a condition?

The doctor smiled a curious smile. "The operation was a success, and Andre is fine for now. We've removed much of the wrong blood, and given him a proper transfusion. We've also examined for any damage the blood might have caused and found nothing. And actually, his right kidney shows signs of healing. It's extremely rare, but it happens. Now, his brain concussion, like I said, shouldn't be very problematic to fix, but may cause some minor memory loss. Overall, he seems to be in better condition than before, and he should be fine. If we are right about his kidney starting to heal, he should be awake by the day after tomorrow, and be good to go twenty-four hours after. If not, well, things will be more difficult. But I don't think you should worry too much. I think he should be just fine. If you'll come back tomorrow though, I will give you more accurate updates."

"Thank you," Tori said, though I could tell she was still worried.

The doctor nodded. "No problem. See you tomorrow then. I've got work to do right now." Then, turning back around, the doctor began to walk back through the doors.

"Wait!" I call out, making him turn back around. "How did Andre get the wrong blood?"

The doctor sighed. "Apparently, someone mislabeled the bag. We don't know for sure yet, but, we're looking into it. Our security guards are monitoring the cameras very closely. Again, I'll tell you if I hear of anything." And with that, the doctor walked back through the double doors, two objects, a delicate barrier between safety and danger, despite what happened to Andre receiving the wrong blood.

"So…" I say after a minute, mainly trying to break the silence. "…I guess I missed out on a lot then, huh?"

"Yeah," Tori said, giving an awkward smile. But even being the optimistic person she is, I could see deep concern in her eyes.

"Tori, you heard the doctor. Andre's gonna be fine. Stop worrying so much." I say. Even though I could completely understand her concern, I knew that it wasn't healthy to be worrying like that.

"I know, it's just, how is he ever gonna forgive me, Robbie? What am I gonna say to him? 'Oh, sorry for almost killing you, will you go out with me?'" she responded sarcastically.

I sighed. Even though Andre probably wouldn't be so happy with Beck, Tori, or Cat initially, I'm sure he would get over it soon enough. He was just cool like that. What Tori was worrying about was really kind of silly.

"Tori, you know he wouldn't be mad at you forever. He loves you. He loves you enough to forgive you. Trust me. He's talked to me about it enough that I know," I said, trying to reassure her. Even though I was practically clueless when it came to love, I knew Andre well enough that he loved Tori too much to be mad at her for long over anything.

"Yeah, okay Robbie. Hey, you hungry? Wanna go grab a burger?"

I thought for a moment. Now that she mentioned it, I _was_ hungry. _Very_ hungry. I didn't get to eat lunch or anything earlier, and it was just about half past six, which was past dinnertime for me.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." And with that, we left the waiting area together. We didn't even get outside the building though, when we were stopped again.

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

I gotta admit, even after talking to Robbie, who was clueless when it came to love, I felt a lot better. Sure, I still felt pained when I thought about Andre being in the hospital, and I was at blame for it. Sure, I was still worried for him. But now, those thoughts stopped completely controlling me and rooting me to one spot. I actually felt relaxed enough to grab dinner.

Oh yeah, and speaking of Robbie, I can't believe how easily he and his parents let me off the hook like that. Who knew that not too much after he woke up and saw me, he'd be comforting me and accompanying me to dinner? I felt bad about all the times I thought of Robbie as a nerd, even if he carried Rex around, demanding that he was a real person. No, once you got to know him, he was just a really caring friend who knew how to make you feel better, but with a unique personality. I really owe him big time for this one.

When we were just about to leave the building, I heard a voice call out to us. Turning around, I could see that it was a nurse. She was no more than twenty-five.

"Would you two be the friends of Andre Harris Dr. Reed spoke with ten minutes ago?"

"Yes ma'am. Did something happen?" I asked, becoming nervous again.

"Well, Dr. Reed has told you both about the blood mix-up, correct?" I nodded. "One of our security guards has checked into earlier footage of the storage room where our blood is stored. He would like to speak with you two. Wait here."

A moment later, the nurse returned, followed by a tall, muscular man in a security guard uniform. He towered above all of us – Robbie, me, the nurse.

"Hello, I'm Alan," he said in a deep voice, as he shook our hands. I winced when it was my turn. He had an iron grip. "We've never been allowed to do this before, but seeing how we need as much information as possible regarding this case, please follow me. I want you two to see the security footage, and tell me if you recognize the person we've pinpointed as a suspect."

Robbie and I followed him down the hall through some doors that were labeled "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY" in big red letters. Along the way, we got disapproving looks and head shakes from the hospital staff, but they quickly went back to doing what they were before, as the security guard quickly gave them looks that said "it's okay." When we reached the end of the much narrower hallway we've been led down to, Alan stopped at a door that was labeled "SECURITY OFFICE." He then proceeded to punch in the code in the door lock, opening it, and gesturing us inside, which simply consisted of some chairs and many screens, each showing a different area of the hospital.

"Please, have a seat, and look over here," he said, indicating to two chairs as he took the third one. He then turned our attention to one of the screens, which showed a storage room, filled with all sorts of equipment, racks of liquids of various colors, and what looks like a high-tech fridge. Just then, I see someone walk into the room. A female teenager, brunette, around my age, holding a slip of paper in her hand. She looked oddly familiar – like I've seen her before. No, scratch that. I was _sure_ I've seen her before. But where? And who was she?

Suddenly, it hit me like a pile of bricks. I met her once – at Andre's. The first and only time I've met her. The same tall brunette girl who was very pretty, I got to admit, but a total _jerk._

"Wait," I said, making the security guard pause the clip before we could see anything past her walking in. "I think I know who she is."

"You do? Who?" Robbie asked me, a curious expression on his face.

"Andre's ex."

* * *

**AN: Could it be true? Is Andre's ex-girlfriend really after him like Tori suspects? If so, does she have other plans too? Find out later! Yes, I HAD to stop it there. Review please :)**


	12. All is Forgiven

**AN: Hey hey, it's me, here with Chapter 12, to relieve you all from the suspense I intentionally set last time, like I do every chapter :). I had no idea I would get that many reviews for my last chapter. I honestly thought it was kind of rushed. Thank you all, reviewers. I love you all. By the way, I made this chapter a little longer than the others. It's the longest one yet, even without all the author notes, though, obviously, there's a bunch of them. So without further ado, here it is. Have fun! :)**

** Guest: Thanks :)**

** Redruler: Totally. My favorite is still Tandre, and that is what this story will remain as – a Tandre fic, but there will definitely be some more Jandre moments. Like I said on my profile, I like pretty much all pairings except romantic Bori (no offence Bori shippers, just my opinion). Though, as you probably have noticed already, the Jandre in this story is friendship only, and the Tandre is friendship as well as romantic.**

** jazzy2297: Thanks, and yeah, I intentionally had that twist set there. Oh, also, thanks for continuing to review :). Hope you like this one :)**

** latona78: Well, you're about to find out. But really, I've never heard of a teenager working in a hospital. Just me though, haha. But yeah, Tori would be being a hypocrite if she continuously pointed fingers. Anyways, thanks for reviewing often. Tell me what you think of the rest of the story. :)**

** Jeremy Shane: Thanks. Glad you liked it. :)**

** imawesome519: Yea, I know I can be evil at times :). And yes, I will try to put more Cabbie moments in here, because it is one of **_**my**_** favorite pairings too – Cat and Robbie were practically made for each other, I'd say. So yeah, the pairings in this story are three popular ones. Anyways, thanks for continuing to review, and I hope you enjoy the rest. I love you too. :)**

** victoriaj93: Like I said, I can be evil :). But fear not, for I have taken the pledge as stated in capital bold, italicized letters on my profile to FINISH EVERY STORY I START. Well, here you are. **

**And just for you Bade shippers, I put in some Bade moments in this chapter. Pardon me if they're not the best, I'm mainly a Tandre shipper, as if you couldn't tell, haha. Tell me what you think. :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a celebrity named Dan Schneider.**

* * *

** All is Forgiven**

**Tori's POV:**

There was no doubt about it. It was Kyra Lark – Andre's ex-girlfriend. Once, I was going over to Andre's house, just to hang out. When I got there, I met her for the first and only time ever. She was the same girl who was displayed on the screen in front of us right now – I was positive of it. And that time, she was arguing with Andre, asking – no, _demanding – _him to get back together with her, and to stop talking to me (who she referred to as a _slut_), or he would be sorry. When he didn't, she simply freaked out and stormed out of his house, saying that he would pay someday.

When I asked him about the details later, Andre told me that he broke up with her a little before he met me, simply because of the way I saw her as that time – controlling, jealous (even more so than Jade could ever be), extremely rude and inconsiderate most of the time, and just a jerk – no wait, after getting that impression of her, a _bitch –_ in general. He told me that she's been doing this for a while – running back to him and demanding that he get back together with her. I remembered feeling a twinge of jealousy when I found out their past relationship, but quickly relaxed and smiled when Andre told me that he would _never_ date someone like that again. That time was the first and last I've ever seen of her, and, according to Andre, she never bothered him again. Of course, none of us took her revenge threats seriously. But maybe we should have, for here she was, shown in a security footage.

"His ex?" Robbie questioned, and I nodded. I was a little surprised that he didn't know her – I thought for sure everyone else would know her, since they've known Andre for longer than me. But I guess since she went to a different school, and their relationship didn't last long at all, that wasn't the case.

"Care to explain a bit?" I turned my head, and saw Alan, a questioning look on his face, motioning me to go on, as he held a notepad and a pencil in his hands. So I told him what I knew – her name, her and Andre's relationship, her personality, and her vow for revenge. All the while, he jotted it all down. When he was done writing, he continued to play the footage of the storage room.

Kyra proceeded to look on her slip of paper, and punch a code into the keypad on the fridge. Then, as she pulled it open, I could see that it was filled with bags of red liquid – the kind of bags that they keep blood in. No doubt about it – it was a specialized fridge for blood storage. After that, I could see her reach inside, take about five bags out, and stuff them in a plastic bag she took out of her pocket. Then, she reached inside and took one more bag out peeling the label off it – slowly and carefully. Then, from her pocket, she took another label, and stuck it to the bag where the old one was. As she was switching the labels, I could barely make out a big letter printed on each label – A+ on the label she peeled off, and B- on the one she stuck on. Blood types. I remembered studying those in science class. I vaguely remembered that you could only donate O- and B- to B- recipients. So what she did wasn't good. Not at all. But, was it Andre's transfusion blood she was doing it to? If so, how did she know Andre's blood type?

Just then, the door of the storage room opened. Kyra flinched, and immediately replaced the bag and closed the door on the fridge. She then picked up her plastic bag and quickly ran and hid behind a stack of boxes, just in time to avoid being seen a doctor walking in. He then punched in the same code on the door, and pulled it open. Looking around for a bit, he reached in and pulled out a bag. And from the way the camera recorded it, it looked like it was from the same area the girl placed the mislabeled bag in. But was she really correct about his blood type? Was that bag really meant for Andre?

As if in answer to my questions, another doctor then walks in. Not just any doctor though – it was none other than Dr. Reed, Andre's doctor. And this time, I could see and faintly hear them talking.

"Did you get a bag of type B- or O- blood?" Dr. Reed asked the other doctor. "We need it really quick, the lad's lost quite a bit of blood from his cuts, scratches, and bruises. He's beaten up pretty bad."

"Well, we're out of O- in this room. There's some in the other rooms, and more are getting shipped in in a while. I found some B- though. Say, Dr. Reed, weren't there like five bags of B- blood in here? I could have sworn there were, and they were put in here just an hour ago. But I only found one."

"Never mind that now, one's all we need. Now hurry, we gotta give the lad his blood transfusion. I believe his name was Andre Harris? Either way, let's go."

So she pulled it off somehow. She managed to get Andre to have the wrong blood in his transfusion, and without getting caught too. And she knew Andre blood type, and managed to get ahold of the code to open the fridge. Honestly, was she some super spy or something? How did she manage to do all that without getting caught? Well, technically, she _did_ get caught – by us. But how did she sneak past all the staff? And worst of all, does she have other plans? Has she already started on them?

When the doctors left, Kyra came out of hiding, and scurried out of the room, after looking outside and making sure it was clear of staff. She carried her plastic bags with blood bags with her, them being what I could only guess were the real B- bags.

"Hey, what did she do with that blood?" I asked the security guard.

Alan shrugged. "None of us managed to catch her or find the lost blood. And we only record for areas such as the storage rooms, because those areas are more vital than others. We've searched clips of other storage rooms though, and found nothing. God knows how she even managed to get ahold of those codes. Each of our storage rooms is keypad-protected, and so are those fridges where the blood is stored."

"But sir, how are you gonna make sure nothing happens to anyone now, if you don't know where she is?" Really, what I wanted to ask was how he was gonna make sure Andre would be okay.

He shrugged again. "Like I said, we're closely monitoring the hospital as of now to make sure nothing else happens, and area searching into older footages to see if anything else has happened. So far they've found nothing else. But thank you, you two, for sharing what you know. I'll be sure to start a search for the girl."

As Alan led us out of the office and back into the main foyer of the hospital, I began to wonder just what Kyra meant by getting revenge on Andre. Did she want to hurt him, or did she actually wanna _kill_ him? And, does she wanna hurt just him, or all of his close ones as well? Whatever it was, I sure hope she'll get caught soon. I couldn't relax knowing someone was in this building after Andre. At this point I could only hope she would have left the hospital.

Deciding again to go grab some burgers, Robbie and I started heading to the exit again, like we were last time before we got stopped. We didn't get that far, however, when I heard Robbie speak up from beside me.

"Hey Tori?" Turning around, I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You mind? I gotta use the bathroom." Hungry and desperate as I was, I didn't want to keep anyone waiting on something like that. It would always remind me of those teachers who make you wait until you're about to pee your pants. Or worse – until you really _do_ pee your pants.

"No, it's fine. I'll wait." And so Robbie went into one of those one-occupant bathrooms – the ones that both men and women can use - while I waited. Suddenly, about three minutes later the door flew open and Robbie stepped out, with wide eyes, as he tried to calm down his breathing. Weird, what just happened in there?

"Tori, look what I just found in the garbage can," he said, carrying a plastic bag out. I took the bag, and gasped as I looked at its contents. Inside were five bags filled with red liquid. And each bag had a sticker on it with a big letter – B-.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"Jade, come on. I already said I'm sorry. Forgive me? I'll do whatever you want." Beck pleaded, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed. As much as I was still pissed at Beck for all he's caused today, I guess even someone like _me_ who's good at holding grudges will have to get over it sooner or later. And it might as well be sooner. After all, Beck _was_ my boyfriend, and I still loved him. I didn't want to ever change that fact no matter what. No, we made a promise to each other a while ago to love each other forever. And even having the reasons I had today, I didn't want to ever break the promise. We've spent so much time together, it makes me wonder how I managed to live without him before we got together without feeling alone. So it was then and there I decided to forgive him once and for all. Yes, I was still worried about the final outcomes of today. Yes, I would probably have the memories forever. But I also wanted my relationship to last forever. So I did what I always did – I cupped his face, and gave him a kiss. A big, long kiss.

"That what you wanted?" I asked him, smiling after I broke the kiss, causing him to smile back.

"I love you Jade, never forget that," he whispered. And for the next few moments, Beck and I just stared at each other dreamily, like how we would always when we had our moments like this. A quick glance at the sky, and I noticed that it was starting to get dark. Starts were slowly creeping into view, and moonlight was starting to softly rain down onto Nozu's parking lot which we currently stood in, only adding in to our little make-up moment. We were leaning towards each other again, my fingers intertwined with his in one hand, while wrapping the other arm around his neck. Our lips found each other again, and I closed my eyes. Our little moment was interrupted abruptly, however, when I heard a loud, high-pitched voice call out to me. Turning my head, annoyed, I could see it was Cat. And even though I've forgiven her as well, even though she was still my best friend and would always be no matter what, I couldn't help but give her a glare for interrupting.

"What Cat? What do you want?"

"Why are you so mean to me?!" she whined, in a clearly offended tone. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Even though I had to admit, her whining was kind of cute sometimes, it really got annoying when it happened over and over.

"Just tell me why you interrupted," I said, trying my best not to sound annoyed.

"Shouldn't we get back to the hospital to see how everything's going?" she asked. I couldn't say she was wrong. We were so caught up in our moment, Beck and I, that we completely forgot about why we were here and not home in the first place. So we quickly hurried to Beck's truck, and started back towards the hospital, hoping for the best.

* * *

Geez, where the hell did Vega get to? She told us all she was just gonna wait right here in the waiting area for us. And, as much as I didn't want to, we even brought her back some food. Oh well, her fault if isn't fresh anymore by the time she shows back up. After all, _she_ was the one who insisted on waiting for regular updates regarding Andre.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love Andre – as a friend that is – and I'm still worried sick about him. But hey, at least I wasn't one of the three people who intentionally thought badly about him and beat him up! I'm still not that willing to forgive her for what happened, even though I forgave beck and Cat. And sure, she was not any more harmful than Cat, but, like I've specified many times before, she's not my favorite person to begin with.

"Ah, I was wondering where you three were earlier." Looking up, I could see it was Andre's doctor. I felt a ray of hope when I saw him standing at those doors with a little smile on his face. Unless he liked to see his patients suffer and die – something I,Jade West,am not even messed up enough to wanna watch, that could only mean one thing – Andre was fine.

"Did Andre make it, doctor?" I asked him, even though I pretty much knew what he was gonna say.

The doctor smiled a little wider. "You bet he did. Our emergency operation was a success, and Andre is fine. We are currently treating him for his concussion, which isn't very problematic and we'll be done soon. His right kidney is looking a lot better, and we've given him some antibiotics through I.V., so he's no longer at risk of a bacterial infection like he was when he first got here. He should be awake by the day after tomorrow at the latest. But at the rate things are going, I don't think it'll take that long even."

We all brightened up after hearing that, and breathed a sigh of relief. However, looking back at the doctor, I could see he had a slight bit of another emotion in his eyes. He looked _troubled._

"Is that it, doctor?" I asked, slightly nervous again.

Dr. Reed sighed. "We're still trying to catch the person responsible for the blood mix-up. I haven't heard much, except that they confirmed that it was a girl around your age, and she did it on purpose, out of some vengeful act. That's all I've heard. But don't worry, we're guarding the storage rooms and the patients' rooms very closely. It's unlikely anything will happen again."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded. "I'll see you all tomorrow, then."

"A…girl around our age? Out of revenge?" Beck puzzled, when the doctor left us alone. "But who- I mean, Andre's never done anything bad to anyone… Besides, isn't doing something like messing up their blood out of revenge a little too…extreme?"

Beck was right. Number one, Andre couldn't and didn't hurt anyone – he just wasn't the type of guy to do such a thing. And number two, whoever this person is, they _were_ being extreme about whatever it was they were up to. Why, if I get my hands on that bitch, I wanna cut her so many times that _she'll_ need a blood transfusion.

"Hello, my peeps!" I spun around at that familiar voice. Only one person called us his "peeps."

"Robbie! How are you?" I gave him a hug, surprising him, but causing him to return it.

"Well, you know, as good as I could be for now. Still a little sore and busted up though," he replied. He then turned to face his current enemy, the one who initiated it all – Beck. For about a minute, they just stared at each other awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact. Our surroundings seemed to fall dead silent, and a minute became a century.

"Hey man, glad to see you're okay," Beck mumbled nervously after about a minute, hands in his pockets as he looked at the floor. Robbie, on the other hand, had a blank, unreasonable expression on his face, as he stood there, arms crossed, as he looked at Beck.

"Um yeah, I'm okay as I can be beaten up," Robbie stated, like he did a minute ago.

Beck sighed. "Look, Robbie, I-I don't know what the hell I was thinking earlier today. I just…didn't want Jade to get hurt, but I guess I let things get way too out of control."

"You _guess?_ I wouldn't have thought that low of _my_ best friend to start with, let alone put him in a hospital for something I didn't know for sure!" Robbie shot back, harshly. I really couldn't blame him though.

"Look, mate, I-"

"Don't you 'mate' me! You wouldn't be happy if I beat _you_ up for trying to break up a fight over something that never happened!"

"Robbie, I-I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me by now, but, I'm really, seriously sorry for what happened. Just, please, know that I'll never do anything like that again."

The next minute was filled with Robbie standing there with folded arms, looking at Beck with narrowed eyes, while Beck continued to stare at the floor with his hands in his pockets, his face showing shame and guilt. Finally, after another minute, Robbie's face relaxed, and he uncrossed his arms. Sighing, he spoke up again.

"It's okay, I suppose. I'm still not happy about what happened, but I guess staying mad isn't gonna make it any better. Besides, it looks like the biggest part of this mess is about to be cleared anyways."

Looking up, face showing a slight smile, Beck held out his hand. "Best friends?"

Smiling back, Robbie in turn held out his hand and they shook. "Always."

"Hey, wait," Beck said, when they were done, "where's Tori?"

"Yeah, where _is_ Vega?" I asked him.

"Oh, she's um, waiting over there." Robbie indicated towards a general direction. "I just came by to see if you guys were back or not. Oh, by the way, you guys won't believe what we found out. We went with a security guard and-"

"_Ah ha! There you are, you bitch!"_

Startled, we all snapped our heads towards the shout. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Down one of the nearby hallways, I saw a female figure that I recognized to be Tori. And she was chasing after someone. Another girl – brunette, fairly tall, around our age, and holding a plastic bag in her hands.

* * *

**AN: Yay, Andre's okay! And everyone's cool again! Oh, how I love it when people can get along. Even Jade and Robbie are close friends now, when they're, um, frenemies in the show. That was all intented. But oooh, Jade caught Tori chasing after someone – someone who if you read previous descriptions, sounds a lot like the girl shown in the security footage, described by Tori as Andre's ex. Is it true then? Andre's ex is after him? You're about to find out…very soon. Until then, review please! Haha, yes, I'm evil for stopping it here. :)**


	13. The Chase

**AN: Hey everyone. Before we even start with this chapter, did you all notice that the past few episodes of Victorious barely had any Tandre moments in them? Well, more like Tori and Andre are drifting apart. Whatever it is, I sure hope things go back to the way they were in seasons 1, 2, and beginning of 3. Not that I would stop watching if they DO drift apart. I'm not a fanboy who can't live if the show doesn't go his way.**

**Oh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but did you all hear that Victorious is getting cancelled? Yeah, I was shocked too. In fact, there are supposedly only 15 episodes left! Cruel Nickelodeon, it's one of the few shows that are good! (IMO) :(**

**Enough about my thoughts, let's get on with what you want – the story. So, we were at the point where Jade caught Tori chasing after someone (likely Andre's ex) down a hall. Let's pick it up right there. Oh, and on special request from some of you, I put in some more Cabbie moments here. If you're a Cabbie shipper, I think you'll like what happens. Well, have fun! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Huge shocker, isn't it?**

* * *

**The Chase**

**Tori's POV:**

"_Ah ha! There you are, you bitch!"_ I shouted, as I chased after Kyra down the hall. Briefly looking back, she smirked at me, as she continued running down the hall, and dangled the bag in front of her at me.

"Looking for this, _slut? _You'll have to catch me first! I can tell you your boyfriend Andre hasn't seen the last of me yet! I've got other plans."

Growing more angry by the second, I only ran faster, as I tried to catch up. Apparently, she had snatched the bag away from me after Robbie left to see if the others were back yet, and I didn't notice. I had to admit, even with a bitch like her, I was pretty impressed at how sneaky she was.

Rounding a corner and nearly losing my balance, I continued trying to chase after her, as the distance between us grew, and I started to run out of breath. I was never the fastest runner I knew, nor was I good at endurance; I'll bet a ten year old could probably outrun me. But as tired as I was getting, I had to keep trying. The only thought that kept me going was that it was for Andre's sake.

Chasing her around another corner, and down a whole other hall, I was just about ready to collapse, and wasn't any closer to her than I had started off with. In fact, if anything, she got _even more ahead_ of me. I had to get that bag back though. That was the best way to prove her as the person responsible for the blood mix-up. And I had better be able to catch up, or else she just might get on with other plans for Andre, whatever they were.

That last thought was very unsettling to say in the least. Even though Dr. Reed had said Andre was onto recovery, and even though Alan had said that the hospital was being guarded more closely, I still wasn't convinced. Besides, if she could snatch away a bag from right beside my feet, what couldn't she do?

"Give up yet, _slut?_ I can tell you that I've got something in store for _you_ too, if you don't."

_How was she still not tired and out of breath?_ I thought, mind-baffled and incredulous, even though I wouldn't admit it. _Was she an Olympic athlete or something?_ But I brushed that thought aside, and gritted my teeth. _I won't give up,_ I told myself._ I won't give up. I won't – whoop!_

I slipped, sliding right into the wall ahead of me at the hallway bend ahead. Sticking my hands out to stop myself, they hit the wall, _hard._

"Ouch!" I cried out, as I felt my fingers and wrists bend back where they usually don't have to and heard them make cracking noises. All the while, out of the corner of my eye, far down the hall to my left, I could see Kyra standing there, an amused smirk on her face, as she watched my pain.

"Later," she called over, laughing as she ran off again.

I forced myself to get up, mentally cursing myself for not being able to catch up. I had to think. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I mean, all that happened so far was so unreal, especially Kyra's ability to run like that. It's almost as if all this was the plotline of a story **(not that this **_**is**_** a story written by some guy with the screen name ScienceIsAwesome from his home computer).**

Deciding that there was no point in trying to find Kyra, I slumped back down against the wall, burying my head down in my lap, as I closed my eyes in thought. _What _should _I do now?_

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

I looked at my watch. 8:03 p.m. It was starting to get late, and I hadn't even _started_ on my homework yet, which would probably take _at least_ two and a half hours. But none of us had left, nor did any of us _want_ to. Sure, the doctor had said things were going well, and everything would be fine, but at this rate, it looked like we would all be here until Andre's operations would be over. That could most certainly take a while – a _long_ while. I didn't care at this point though; I just didn't want to miss any updates, even though the doctor had told us to come back tomorrow.

Fifteen minutes ago, Jade and Beck had gone off to look for Tori, after we all saw her running down the hall, chasing whoever that girl was. But Robbie and I had decided to wait, just in case the doctor _did_ have more updates for us. And so far, nothing.

_What is taking them so long?_ I wondered to myself. _How hard could it be to find Tori, and whoever she was chasing after? Why was she chasing after that girl anyways? And why did she call her a bitch?_ Whatever it was, I had a feeling that it had something to do with that plastic bag that girl was holding. But was in that bag, and why was it so important?

Having the sense of a pair of eyes watching me, I looked back up from the floor. Turning my head to my right, I looked into Robbie's warm, friendly face, his eyes flashing with concern. My heart sank as I glanced at the bandages he had across his face, covering the giant, nasty scratch he got, reminding me of that fight, and why we were all here in the first place. Tears reformed in my eyes as I glanced at his arms, each containing several bruises and bandages, reminding me of his condition only hours ago. I quickly turned away from his glance, and wiped my eyes. _How could I ever make it up to him now? What apology could ever be enough? How do I tell him I loved him?_

I felt a hand gently cup my chin and turn me around. "Cat, look at me," Robbie said. "What's wrong?"

I didn't respond. All I could do was wrap my arms around him, and sniffle. All the while, Robbie patted my head and stroked my hair soothingly and comfortingly, while whispering comforting, reassuring words. This day, if anything, was twisted and full of ironic moments. It couldn't get any more ironic how the person I was supposed to be apologizing to and making things up to was the person who was comforting me, as if my sadness was his fault.

"Cat, you can tell me. What's the matter?" I looked back up at Robbie, his face displaying more concern than ever. I felt another tear slip out, as I looked into his eyes. I hadn't even said a simple "sorry" to him yet, and he's already forgiven me, as if nothing happened to him at all. That just made me feel worse, and my tears quickly turned to sobs. Robbie's response was to hold and cuddle me tighter, as I sobbed into his chest.

Less than a minute later, I felt his gentle touch on my chin again, as he lifted me up to look at him. "Cat, please, I'm really worried about you. Please, tell me what's wrong," he begged, his voice sounding like it was ready to crack up again, as he shared his own tear. "I hate seeing you like this. You can tell me anything. I won't get mad."

"R-R-Robbie, I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry," I managed to get out, in a shaky voice, barely above a whisper. "I-I've b-been h-horrible t-t-today."

Robbie's face changed into a relieved, relaxed state, and his lips formed a small smile. "Cat, is that why you wouldn't look at me earlier, let alone talk to me?"

I nodded. "I thought you were mad at me," I whispered, as Robbie wiped my tears away with a napkin. "I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me again."

He smiled. "Cat, I could never stay mad at you. After all, you waited for me to wake up, didn't you? I appreciate that. I really do. And besides, I love you too much to stay mad at you for anything. I've loved you since I laid my eyes on you."

Hearing those last words put a big smile on my face, perhaps even bigger than the one I got when I saw him awake earlier, if that was possible. Did he really mean it? Did Robbie Shapiro, the guy I've only ever dreamed and fantasized about being with, really love me?

Robbie however, realizing what he just said, covered his mouth, as he looked at me, eyes wide. Removing his hand a moment later, he spoke again.

"C-Cat, I-I'm sorry if that freaked you out. I couldn't stop myself from saying it, and-"

Immediately, I cut him off with a kiss, one as passionate as I could possibly give. Robbie was frozen and tense with shock at first, but quickly gained sense and relaxed, wrapping his arms around my waist, as he started to kiss me back. His lips were surprisingly soft, and the kiss was sweet and filled with sparks. Never, even in my sweetest dreams and fantasies, have I imagined his kisses to be like this before. Wow, I could do this forever – if I didn't have to breathe so soon.

"Wow – Robbie – how many times have you kissed before?" I asked, still breathing heavily. It was like he's been practicing before he was born.

"Uh, none," he replied awkwardly, surprising me. How could he kiss like that then? "Why, did I do something wrong?"

"Oh heavens, Robbie, no. Just, you were amazing." I still couldn't believe I had just made out with Robbie Shapiro. It was like a dream come true! Well, okay, if it really _was_ a dream, I never intend on waking up!

"Y-yeah, I've just heard all the stories about it there were to hear I guess. I never imagined I'd actually get to. Well, it was nice while it lasted, Cat. Thanks."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean, Robbie?" I asked.

It was his turn to show a sad, hurt expression. "What I said was true, Cat. I really _have_ loved you for as long as we've known each other, and I always will. But I guess, if you don't want to have commitment, I'm fine as long as you're happy."

My mouth opened. Did Robbie seriously want to date me? I could barely contain my excitement. How can it get any better than this? And this time, I would be there for him, instead of letting him get hurt like that.

"Robbie," I began, looking into his eyes, "I feel the same way. And I will _happily_ grant and go with your request."

Robbie smiled at me. "Really? Caterina Valentine, are you saying you will be my first girlfriend?"

I nodded eagerly. "First and last, forever and beyond. From now on, you're mine, and mine only. And I'm yours." And with that, we leaned towards each other again. Our lips were only centimetres apart, when we were cut off by the sound of rapid footsteps.

Looking up, I could see a girl running up to us. Not just any girl though – the girl carrying the plastic bag whom Tori was chasing after. She whizzed past us, and quickly began to fade from sight. As she passed us, I saw red fluid through the translucent plastic of the bag she held. Wait – red fluid? No, it couldn't be blood, could it?

"Hold it right there!" The call came from down the hall, the same one the girl just ran down. Several seconds later, she ran back from the hall, heading in our direction. Quickly following her were two tall security guards, pursuing her as she ran towards the hall across. So whatever was in that bag _was_ important – important enough to be chasing after her for. And whatever reason Tori had for chasing after her was apparently legit after all. But _why?_ And why did she have a blood bag with her?

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, and felt someone shaking me roughly. Looking ahead of me, through the haze as my vision slowly focused, I could see that I was leaning against the wall in a white hallway that didn't look familiar. Where was I? Why wasn't I at home?

As if in answer to my confusion, I heard a familiar voice shout out to me, as I was shaken roughly again. "Vega, wake up!"

_Oh yeah_, I thought, _I'm in one of the hallways of the hospital. And Jade found me. But wait, what was I doing here again?_

I looked up, and sure enough, there was Jade, Beck standing right beside her. I managed a weak smile.

"Oh, hey guys. What happened?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Like I should know. All I know is, we caught you chasing after a girl, we came looking for you, and here you are, asleep in this hallway at 9:00 p.m.

_Oh yeah, that's why I was here. I must have dozed off when I was taking a break._

"Tori, why were you chasing after that girl?" Beck asked me.

It took me a minute to think and recall all that happened – the blood bag, Kyra's sneakiness, the long and tiring chase, and me collapsing. But once I did, I explained all I knew about the situation, top to bottom. How Alan the security guard got us to watch a security clip, how I instantly recognized the girl in the clip as Kyra Lark – Andre's ex, how she stole the blood to cause the mix-up, how Robbie found the blood, and lastly, my chase. All the while, both of them, even Jade, listened closely, and tried to process it all.

"Oh, so _she's_ Kyra, the bitchy girl he's told me about?" Beck asked.

"And _she's_ the one responsible for the blood mix-up?" Jade added. "Why, when I get my hands on that bitch, I'm gonna-"

"Halt! Not another step! You're coming with us!"

We all turned our heads towards the voice. My eyes widened when I saw what was down the hallway ahead. Thirty metres away stood two tall, muscular security guard, and Kyra. One held the stolen blood bag, as his partner held Kyra's arms behind her back, as he tried to handcuff her.

"You've got some seriously explaining to do," The second one said to Kyra, as he struggled with the handcuffs. However, just when it looked like he had the cuffs ready, he accidentally released his grip, and Kyra took off again, right towards our direction.

"You'll never catch me alive!" she shouted at the guards, as she got closer to us.

"Oh no, now what?" I said out of frustration, to nobody in particular.

"Leave it to me!" Jade shouted, as she stood up, and Kyra ran past us.

"Hah! You'll never get me, Goth chick!" she shouted at Jade, causing her to make Kyra eat her words. In a matter of only seconds, Jade had caught up to her, and had her grip on Kyra's wrists. She then flung Kyra to the side, much like how she did to me, Cat, and Robbie earlier today, I'm guessing. Jade jumped on top of Kyra, and leaned down to face her, a smirk on her face.

"You were saying, bitch?" Jade spat.

The security guards caught up to us. "Thank you for your help. We'll take it from here." They said, as Jade stood up and they shook our hands. They then handcuffed Kyra, leading her away to, wherever it was she was going.

"Hey, there they are," I spun around to find Cat and Robbie coming towards us, both with sad faces, covered in tear stains, both their eyes still leaking tears.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them, worried. "Why are you crying?"

But it was Dr. Reed who answered me, his face displaying the same sad expressions Robbie and Cat showed, and his voice dripping with the same tone. _Weird, where did he come from?_

"Everyone, I regret to announce that Andre Harris has – passed away. We were sure that everything was going as planned, and he'd be awake soon. But the anesthetics we gave him caused a delayed severe allergic reaction in him, causing heart failure. I'm dreadfully sorry for everyone's loss, and for not stopping it when I could have."

As soon as all the words sank in, everyone began to cry out fountains of tears, especially me.

* * *

**Still Tori's POV:**

"NOOOOOOOO!" I snapped awake and sat up with a start, as I looked at my surroundings through my tears. I was lying on a bed with clean, white sheets in an unfamiliar room. On all the walls were clear cupboards filled with bottles and vials, and all around the room medical instruments. _So I was still in the hospital._ The wall clock on the wall ahead of me read 1:47 a.m. _Thank goodness it was just a dream, _I thought. _But wait, how did I end up in here, if I fell asleep in the hall? Where _is_ here?_

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I decided to mess with everyone a little bit by making you all think Andre was dead. And I purposely didn't italicize that dream like I always did before this, just so you wouldn't know right away. Please don't hate me though. :( Anyways, sorry if you didn't like the scare. Tell me what you think though. **

**Oh yeah, and this story is almost over. :( It's taking longer than I thought, but we're nearly there. Should I do a sequel?**


	14. Upon Awakening

**AN: Hey everyone. So, I just played the mean joke on all of you about Andre dying, when it was actually a nightmare Tori had. Again, sorry about that, if you didn't particularly favor that. :( But anyhow, let's pick up right where we left off, shall we?**

**Once again, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Particularly, I wish to thank itscalledkarma, SADAndLoved, jazzy2297, and imawesome519 for continuing to review. Thanks, you four. :)**

**But hey, I know there are a lot more people who continuously follow this story than just a few. And I've seen several guest reviews, or reviews from people who are indeed followers, but they only comment once ever. May I please ask that some of my other readers show me that they're still there? Most of you haven't ever reviewed, and I'd like to hear from some of you. Thanks. **

**itscalledkarma: You took the words right out of my mouth there (regarding the show being cancelled, and Tori & Andre as a pairing). Excellent to see someone agrees with me. I mean, no offence to Bori shippers or anything, but that pairing is seriously too cliché. Just about in EVERY romance story, the protagonist falls for the one who everyone else thinks is the most attractive, know what I mean? I hate how Beck is supposed to be Andre's replacement. If the show ends and Beck & Tori end up together, I will not be the happiest. I mean, I'll like the show no matter what. But I honestly think Tori and Andre ought to be AT LEAST on good FRIENDSHIP terms in the end, not like how they are now. Anyways, you asked for more, you got more. Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and don't worry, I'm not gonna scare you again here. ;)**

**Secret Identity: Thanks man. :) And, yeah, I have heard of that show too. But honestly, I just want this show to stay. I don't have a problem with introducing new shows, but I hate how it's replacing a really good, popular one. I mean, look at iCarly – on season 6 and it's still going. I don't HATE iCarly or anything, I'm just saying. **

**SADAndLoved: You just found out that I was evil at times? :) lol, but anyways, that's why you read everything thoroughly, right? Because, like you said, you ALMOST clicked off, until you found out I was just messing with you. But, yeah, if you didn't like my scare, I apologize. :( Glad you still like the story though. Well, here's the next chapter.**

**jazzy2297: Wow, really? I didn't know out of all writers, **_**I**_** could make people emotional like that. But if you say so. Actually, I've gotten comments like that from my friends too, who said this story was filled with emotion. But I thought they were just being nice. Anyways, thanks. Knowing that I could do that just made my day, not that I'm spiteful, and like making people cry, lol. I'm not THAT evil :). Well, here's the update you wanted. Have fun! **

**imawesome519: lol, you just figured out now that I'm a guy? It like, says so the first thing on my profile, after the "About me" heading – Gender: Male. But no worries about the stereotyping thing and mistaking me as a girl, at least you know now. I can see where it comes from though – a lot of people will assume romance stories are written by girls. I didn't think I could do it at first, until I tried it. I didn't even know people would like this story at first. But, since people obviously do, and I like writing it as much as you like reading it, it lives on. Anyways, here you go! :)**

**BingleBongle: Thanks. But yeah, if you do look below, I got the idea from another story. The scene is still written by me and I did NOT copy in any way, shape or form, but I'd just like to specify, so no one accuses me of plagiarism. **

****I'D LIKE TO GIVE SOME CREDIT TO Trim59, AND HIS STORY, ****ROSES.**** THAT STORY WAS WHERE I GOT THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THAT NIGHTMARE SCENE FROM. I WROTE THE SCENE, BUT I GOT THE IDEA FROM CHAPTER 11 OF THAT STORY. IT'S A FANTASTIC TANDRE STORY, BY THE WAY – FILLED WITH EMOTIONS AND ALL. I THINK YOU SHOULD ALL CHECK IT OUT.****

**And just in case any other may not have known – yes, I am in fact a guy, not a girl, lol. But not to worry – I can see why people would assume that. The number of male authors who write for Victorious (especially the romance stories) are relatively low, as I can tell, but I'm proud to be one of them. :D **

**Disclaimer: Victorious ain't mine. Oh, and I am NOT associated with Trim59's story ****Roses**** in any way, shape, or form besides it being one of my favorite stories. I also did NOT plagiarize from him, or his story. I got the idea from the story, but I did NOT copy his work. I know how much I'd hate it if someone copied mine, or took credit they didn't deserve from it.**

* * *

**Upon Awakening**

**Tori's POV: **

For the next moment or two, I took several deep breaths as I sat up in the hospital bed, trying to calm myself and recover from the horrendous nightmare I just had – one that I'll probably never forget.

Just then, the door to the room opened, and in walked a nurse. She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked me.

I looked at her. "Yeah, I just had a nightmare," I replied, "but I'm fine."

She looked at me with a skeptical look. "Well, if you're sure…"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've got a question though. Where am I exactly? And how did I get in here?

"You know Dr. Reed?" she asked. I nodded again. "He saw you asleep in that hall when he was leaving, recognized who you were, and requested that you be brought into this spare room, thinking you would be more comfortable. Don't worry, we've notified your parents. They'll come pick you up in the morning for school."

"Thank you," I said, slowly nodding. What I had really hoped for was that all of yesterday's events were also a nightmare, and that I was here for some other reason – _any_ other reason at all. But clearly that wasn't the case, if Dr. Reed found me in that hall.

The nurse nodded. "Well, I'll be nearby in the room across. Give me a shout if you need anything."

"Hold on," I called out, making the nurse stop in her tracks. "Did you catch that girl?"

"You mean the tall brunette you were chasing? The one with our stolen blood bags?" she asked.

I nodded. "She's responsible for Andre's blood mix-up."

The nurse sighed. "No, I'm afraid not. We nearly did, but she's a really tricky girl. No one has the slightest idea of where she could be."

My heart sank at those words. _So she could be anywhere as of now? _

"On a brighter note, Andre's operations are all complete, and he will surely be fine. His right kidney just needs about two weeks according to the doctor, and it should be healed. He can leave twenty-four hours after he wakes up, which should be sometime in the afternoon, when the anesthetics wear out. His concussion symptoms aren't the thing stopping him from waking up anymore; he's recovered from that."

I gave a small, unconvincing smile. Even though Andre's progress was indeed, reassuring, there was nothing reassuring about the fact that his most severe injury – his right kidney – was caused by me.

"Well, again, I'll be across if you need me, dear," the nurse said, as her departing words.

I sat at the edge of the bed, thinking. Thoughts about Andre and Kyra crossed my mind simultaneously. Andre and Kyra – _definitely_ not a good combination. That bitch of a girl didn't even _deserve_ a boyfriend if she was gonna kill him when she didn't get her way. But how the heck did she get away that easily? Heck, she didn't look tired _at all_ after that intense chase from me – she wasn't even breathing heavily! Were my legs really _that_ weak? And was my endurance really _that_ low?

I tried to stop thinking about Kyra, which was _far_ easier said than done. Thinking about her made me think about Andre. It's not that I didn't love him anymore (I still did, and always will), nor was it I wasn't worried about him anymore (I was still worried sick), but the new thought about him that I hadn't been thinking about so much up till now was what his reaction was going to be when he woke up. But that wasn't even my main concern. I wasn't worried about what he would say or even _do_ to me, so much as to how I would make it up to him, or if I even _get_ to. Whatever it would be, I can't say I would blame him if he didn't want me to have a second chance, and I probably deserved every single thing that was thrown at me. After all, what kind of person thinks of her best friend that badly? Well, okay, Andre didn't believe me at first that time when I supposedly whacked Jade with a cane during our stage fight scene, but at least he didn't almost cost someone their life. But this, this was just plain horrible. And right around when I admitted that I loved (not liked, but _loved_) him too.

And then there were his parents. I mean, yeah, they didn't kick me out of his room during visiting time and knew who I was and all, but it would be a plain miracle if they allowed me to remain friends with him, let alone date him. I wouldn't be surprised if they would rather that he dates _Jade_ instead. But again, whatever they would say to me or even do to me was the least of my worries. Heck, I'm surprised they didn't sue me, Beck, or Cat yet. I guess I should consider myself pretty lucky this time. But if we weren't all his best friends, I don't think Andre's parents would have hesitated booting us out, and suing us in court.

Thinking about Andre's parents then led to think about my parents. About how disappointed they would be – or, rather, how disappointed they _are._ Since our parents were also friends with each other and liked to update each other, there is no way my parents do not know about what just happened. My parents also knew who everyone in our group, including Andre, was, since they'd been to my house so many times. So, since my parents could understand the details, knowing everyone and all, no way would they be patting me on the back. The fact that Andre was practically like their son, having been over so many times certainly didn't help matters. That evening after our performance, I had even talked to them about my little (okay, _huge_) crush on Andre, and my parents were extremely sympathetic about it, instantly stating their approval of me dating him and all. This was like, the first time ever my dad didn't use his "I'm a cop" threat on a guy me or Trina was interested in. They were just happy I had found someone who they knew wasn't bad in any way shape or form, and someone my dad never had to threaten. But lord knows what they think now.

_Way to go, Tori,_ I mentally berated myself.

Falling back onto the bed, I closed my eyes. As much as I was still worried over all those things, I was extremely tired. So many things had happened in so little time, and it was too much to take. I would worry about all those thoughts later.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"Psst! Psst! Jade!"

I looked over at Cat. "What?" I whispered back, still slightly annoyed from this morning. I had spent the night at Cat's last night, and specifically told her to wake me up early enough so we could drop by the hospital before school. But once again, I learned the hard way that my best friend tends to forget things really easily. Not only did she not wake me in time, but she kept me up for half the night telling me about her and Robbie getting together. And as happy as I was for them, I didn't want to hear about it like seventy times over and over. I would have spent the night at Beck's if that had been an option. But he got grounded for yesterday, and so he couldn't have people over. And though Robbie and his parents happily offered to have me stay over at their place, I for some reason felt uncomfortable about the idea. Now, all I could do was regret not accepting that offer. Besides, after being with him and knowing him better, we had become pretty close friends. And at least Robbie wasn't the type of person to forget things that easily, or keep me awake till 1:00 in the morning. I was so tired that I'll bet I would fall asleep next period, during history class.

"Where's Tori?"

"Oh, probably still at that hospital, crying over what she messed up _this time _while trying to be Little Miss Perfect." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I said the last statement. So far it was 9:30 a.m. – an hour and a half into school – and still no sign of Vega. Here we were, sitting in Sikowitz's class, the only class we all had together, and there were only four of us here. One was obviously still in the hospital, and the other, well, where could she be but be moping over something she ironically helped cause?

Now, I'm still worried about Andre too, and won't be completely reassured until I see him awake. And I wasn't exactly comfortable with the thought that Vega, who helped cause all this, was there by herself. But, as much as I didn't want Andre to get hurt by her again, I guess having Vega there was better than having no one.

Funny thing is, if she was there, I'd expect her to update us on what's happening. But no, not a single text to any of us yet. And we've all checked our phones like, six times each. Was she so worked up that she couldn't even stop crying for a second to update us? I mean, come on. It almost made me worry if something happened to her. _Almost_. And I couldn't help but wonder if she caught that girl she was chasing after, whoever she was. Why she was chasing after someone none of the rest of us knew was beyond us.

* * *

**Tori's POV: **

I awoke to a beeping sound that happened in constant intervals. Looking at the clock on the wall, I saw that it was 10:00 a.m., which meant school had started two hours ago. Great, so I overslept, and no one woke me. Hearing sniffling, I looked to my right. I saw my mom sitting there, crying. I was just about to sit up, when my eyes landed on my chest. Attached were two electrodes with wires running to a monitor that sat right beside the bed, with a red line that zigzagged up and down, accompanied by those beeps, signaling heartbeats. So I knew my heart was beating. Great. But why was I attached to one of these things?

My eyes continued to wander, scanning for other unusual things that may have been present. My eyes widened as I saw my left arm. Sticking into it, were two needles that were at the ends of two plastic tubes. Following the tubes up, they led to a nearly empty bottle containing a yellowish fluid. So I was hooked to an I.V. unit. And on my left upper arm, I saw an X-shaped bandage. _What happened to me? Was this all a well-designed joke?_

"Mom?" I called out, while sitting up and rubbing my eyes top make sure I saw correctly. I did.

She looked up. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" my mom said, as she ran over, hugging me tightly. This just made me even more confused. "What happened?" I asked. "And where's Dad?"

Just as I asked that, the door opened, and in walked a doctor. I recognized him right away: Dr. Reed. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Good morning," I greeted, in the best manner I could.

"Good to see you awake," he said warmly. "We were worried if you would make it."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Worried if I would _make it_?

Dr. Reed continued. "Two hours ago, when I had just arrived, I came to wake you, since I knew you were sleeping in this room. But just as I walked in, I saw a tall, brunette girl, who happened to be the one responsible for the blood mix-up, injecting a syringe of stuff into your upper left arm while you were still asleep, which turned out to be highly toxic. So immediately, we got you hooked onto an I.V. unit with antibody solution. Now, this solution (indicates to the nearly-empty bottle) already took care of much of the poison. The rest, you'll pass out yourself. All in all, you're very lucky to have made it. And without any major damage either. What's damaged, a small amount of your kidney and liver tissue, will heal itself. All I request is to see you a week from now, so we can confirm that it is healing."

I tried to take it all in. So that bitch Kyra tried to _kill me_? That was it, next time I see her, she's gonna _really_ get it. And maybe this time, Beck and Cat could help, but for a reason at least, unlike yesterday.

"Um, did you catch her then?" I asked, worried that she might be around. Who knew what she would do next?

Dr. Reed nodded. "Yes, finally, we have. Your father took her away to the police station just a while ago, and we got the slip of paper with the codes to the storage room back from her. She apparently stole them from the office when no one noticed. She's very tricky, and very clever, it appears. Too bad that intelligence went to waste, being possessed by such an ill-minded person." The doctor shook his head in disapproval. He gently pulled the needles out of my arm, and bandaged the area where they had pricked. Then, he removed the electrodes from my chest, and helped me up.

"Well, you're free to go. Your mom just needs to check you out. Just go right when you leave the room, and head to the office at the end of the hall. Your mom can sign the paperwork there, and I'll go bring you some breakfast."

As I walked down the hall with my mom, I couldn't help but wonder if she's even heard about what happened to Andre, or if she's heard the true story, still not giving me a stern lecture and all. Then again, I guess it could just be because she still hadn't gotten over the initial shock of me nearly getting poisoned to death. Either way, I braced myself for what was coming, because I knew that it wouldn't be good. What was mildly reassuring, however, was that the officer that arrested Kyra was my own dad, so he might be able to see that I was actually trying to _help_ Andre afterwards by getting her caught. Maybe he would make the stern lecture easier to stomach then, seeing how I already learned from my mistake, which believe me, did I ever.

* * *

Sitting by Andre's bedside, I watched him. Dr. Reed had told us that the anesthetics they had given him would wear out any time now, and none of us wanted to miss seeing him wake up. It had already been a long day at school, where each minute was an hour, and all day, I was wondering if we'd get to see him wake up, or if we'd get to see him when he does. Knowing that we would get to see him wake up was mildly reassuring, since we all wanted to show him that we cared more than he thought, especially me. And so, I arrived here first thing after school, and was the only one in this room besides Andre, since everyone else had decided to go home first. I didn't wanna miss seeing him wake up though.

Of course, earlier today, when I arrived at school finally, everyone asked me where I was. But to avoid attracting too much attention, I just answered saying I stayed at the hospital, and helped catch Kyra, who I had to tell everyone about. And even though I left out the nearly getting poisoned to death part, they bought my story. Besides, it wasn't really a lie. If I hadn't been there, who knew if Kyra would have wanted to stay behind? She even said so herself, that she had something in store for me if I kept chasing her. I was just glad she was out of the way now; I didn't feel safe with her around, being so evilly clever and all.

The room was dead silent, except for the sound of the clock ticking on the wall, the constant beeps of the heart monitor, and Andre's soft breaths. All that seemed to make things even more intimidating, as if having to wait for him to awaken wasn't enough. I looked at the clock. 4:15 p.m., and still no awakening. How long was this gonna take?

Standing up, I decided to see if the others were here yet. So I walked out of the room, towards the waiting area, and saw that everyone else was just arriving. I sighed. Were they really this slow at dropping their stuff off at home?

* * *

**Andre's POV:**

I slowly awoke, ready to pull myself together today, and help Jade and Robbie convince Beck, Cat, and Tori that I did no such thing as abuse Jade. For some reason, last night, I had a nightmare that during lunchtime at school, Beck, Cat, and Tori cornered me outside and beat me up really badly, while Jade and Robbie tried to stop them. I slightly shuddered at the thought of that nightmare. Not pleasant. Not pleasant at all. Certainly though, they wouldn't really do something like that to me? Certainly, they wouldn't think of me so low?

Sitting up, I looked around me. _Where were Robbie and Jade? We were all supposed to be in my living room. _

Then, realization dawned on me. This wasn't my living room at all. In fact, this wasn't anywhere in my house! But then, where was I? And why were my arms and legs wrapped in bandages, while I was hooked to a heart monitor?

Suddenly, realization hit me again. The hospital – I was in the hospital! But why? Did I get into a car accident or something? I didn't remember anything like that. The only other possible explanation would be that the dream of getting beaten up was real, and – Oh shit, so it really happened. My friends really _did _have the nerve to think that low of me. And it was bad enough to make me end up in the hospital? I mean, I knew it was bad, but was it really this bad?

As if in answer, a doctor walked into the room. He smiled warmly when he saw me.

"Andre! So glad to see you're all right. Looks like my team's efforts paid off."

I looked at him questioningly. "What happened to me?" I asked him.

The doctor shrugged. "I don't know the details. All I know is, you were beaten up pretty badly, and you arrived here. We've given you a blood transfusion, and performed an operation on your right kidney, which, by the way, is damaged, but healing, and bandaged up your many cuts and scratches. You also had a small brain concussion, so maybe you don't remember what happened. Anyhow, how are you feeling now?"

_Great, so that nightmare was _actually_ real. And I ended up here, in even worse condition than I thought. How long have I been out?_

"Um, sore," I admitted. "How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday afternoon. So, a little over twenty-four hours," he answered to my surprise. I had no idea I was out for that long.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off before I could.

"ANDRE!" a chorus of voices called out.

I turned my head towards the shouts, and saw Beck, Jade, Cat, Tori, and Robbie running up to the bed, all surrounding me with hugs, which I really had no choice but to accept. After all, it was nice to be able to see them again, being awake and all.

After the hugs were over, I glazed over each of them. Jade merely smiled at me, and gave me a friendly wave. Robbie gave me some mods, and some "glad to see you" gestures. Cat, Tori, and Beck, however, looked at their feet, ashamed, guilty looks crossing their faces. And I could swear Tori had tears in her eyes.

"So Andre…" Tori began in a shaky voice, after a moment of awkward, uncomfortable silence.

* * *

**AN: Yay, Andre's awake! But karma's a b!tch for Tori, Beck, and Cat – he remembers what happened. Oh no, will he forgive them? What's he gonna say to them? What's he gonna do to them? Wait and see. Oh yeah, another cliff-hanger. :)**

**So, like it? Review please! **


	15. What Should I Do?

**AN: Hey everyone. I apologize that I didn't have this up any sooner. I was actually planning on having it up a few days after the previous. But my stupid writer's block has acted up again, and I've been trying to write the lyrics to a song I'm gonna use in the story. You're gonna see four lines in this chapter (I know they're cheesy, but please be nice. I'm not a songwriter, you know). Anyways, so, we were at the point where Andre had just woken up, and remembers what had happened that got him landed in the hospital. Let's continue, shall we? This chapter is another monologue from Tori's POV, and takes place the following morning.**

**Oh, by the way, I recently checked on the Victorious Wiki, and the next episode is airing in late September. And as far as I'm concerned, it can't get here soon enough! It's been way too long, don't you think? Let's all watch the remaining ones, to show that the show is still popular. Anything that might convince Nick a little bit that the show is worth keeping. Anyways, without further ado, let's get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: If Victorious was mine, wouldn't I be a screenwriter instead of a fanfic writer?**

* * *

**What Should I Do?**

**Tori's POV:**

My eyes slowly opened. Outside, through my partially-closed curtains, I could see that the sky as cloudy, but fairly bright. Soft morning light found its way through the curtains into my room. It was a new day – a new day I wasn't looking forward to, which was majorly ironic, since it was Friday. And who didn't love Friday?

I turned my head and glanced at my clock: 6:58 a.m. Two minutes before I had to get up. I had always hated waking up right before my alarm clock forced me to. It was just terribly unpleasant – that feeling that you have knowing that there's no point in trying to get back to sleep.

I sat up, and turned off my alarm. Waking up two minutes early was the _least_ of my worries today. This wasn't just any day, oh no. Today was the day Andre would get released from the hospital, and I wasn't sure I was ready to go see him yet. In fact, I was so, _so_ nervous, I was surprised I could sleep _at all_ last night, let alone sleep _well_. And even being awake and all, I still wasn't sure what I was gonna say or do when I saw Andre, or whether or not I should even say or do anything.

Now, I know I should be practically jumping for joy. After all, Andre had survived a tough beating, and was in good condition. But no matter what, I couldn't, and don't think I would ever, let go of the fact that _I_ was one of his abusers. Me. Tori Vega. His best friend, and the girl who loves him. Or, should I say, his _ex-_best friend, and the girl who _still_ loves him. Sure, Andre hadn't said anything about us being uncool anymore, but come on, _I _would be mad if it were me in that situation. And sure, my encounter with him wasn't _too_ bad yesterday (he just refused to look at me, Beck, or Cat directly, and barely said anything to us), but having been best friends with him for a while, I could tell that he was just trying not to make a scene. And he succeeded. How much better or worse he'll do today was the question though, and whether or not he'll even want to be _acquaintances_ with me, let alone _date_ me was another.

I sighed, as I walked to the bathroom and did my usual morning routine of brushing my teeth, and washing my face and hair. I skipped the make-up, not being in the mood and all. It wasn't like Andre would be at school to notice anyways. In fact, I put on my make-up mainly for Andre, to try to get his attention and possibly make him fall for me. But as of today, I would probably never have to again. Never after this day would I have a reason to make myself look attractive and presentable to boys at school, unless I wanted to possibly date Beck, if he were to break up with Jade, or Robbie. But they were just some close friends. Well, at least Robbie was, assuming he didn't hate me after that day, being my other victim and all. For all I know, he was _acting_ like we were cool. And as for Beck, besides the fact that Jade would kill me if I ended up with him and that I didn't like him that way at all, I wasn't even sure what he was now after what had happened, following him and his plans of getting "revenge" on Andre over nothing. I sighed over the thought again, and guilt and sadness washed over me for the millionth time. I was sure that I could never let this memory go, regardless of how well I fix things with Andre. This was one of those things I could and would hate myself forever over.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I caught sight of movement right by the front door. Turning my head, I could see Trina, dressed and ready, as she began to leave. Trina was leaving for school – without me? And it was only – 7:30? Oh god, had I _really _been lost in my thoughts for that long this morning?

"Trina, wait-" I started, before seeing wires hanging out from her ears. So she was listening to music. No point in trying to chase after her or call out to her. Besides, I still had to get dressed, have breakfast, and pack.

I sighed, after I scrambled to finish my 5-minute breakfast – a breakfast that consisted of nothing but milk and cereal. After quickly packing, and dressing, I slumped down onto the couch. It was not 7:45, and I was without a ride. _What now?_

Normally, I would just call Andre. But of course, for various reasons, including how he probably wouldn't care about me at the moment, that was not an option. I was pretty sure Beck would pick me up, but I didn't feel like spending time with him – not until I figured out what he was to me. Plus, I was pretty sure Jade was with him this morning, and it was safe to say she hadn't yet forgiven _me _for what happened. The last thing I wanted on a day like this was to arrive at school with scissor cuts all over my skin. So I called Robbie, the only other person who could give me a ride, _possibly._ Who knows if he'll want to offer me one after he was the other victim of that day?

With shaking fingers, I touched his name in my contact list. He greeted me warmly as always.

"Good morning, Tori!"

"H-Hey, Robbie." I stuttered. "I-I was just wondering, c-could you give me a ride to school? Please? Trina ditched me."

"Surely. I'm just about to pass by your house now. Get ready." I breathed a sigh of relief as I hung up, and started to get ready. At least _someone _besides Beck and Cat didn't hate me.

Robbie was someone who I could always depend on to be on time. He showed up in front of my house only two minutes later. Walking out to meet him, he smiled at me warmly, as I opened the door and climbed into the passenger-side seat of his old car. I looked around, and was surprised Cat wasn't with him. After all, she couldn't drive herself, and, well, since her and Robbie just started dating, I thought _for sure_ she'd be here.

"Cat's getting a ride from Beck," Robbie said, as if sensing my unasked question. "She wanted to talk about some weekend plans with Jade that they've had for some time now."

I nodded, as I looked at him, trying to muster up a smile, to show him my gratitude. Not acting either – my _genuine_ gratitude. Ever since two days ago, when Robbie had gotten hurt with Andre, I had since started to feel bad about all the times I labeled him as an unpopular nerd. We all did – even Jade. After all, that was no way to treat a friend who was always there for every one of us. But today, I just couldn't muster up anything convincing.

Robbie seemed to notice, as he looked at me with concern. "Tori, are you feeling okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Just a little nervous about this afternoon. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say or do."

Robbie seemed to understand. "It'll be fine. After all, things went better than any of us thought yesterday. Like I said, Andre loves you. I'm sure that once you two get past the initial awkwardness, things will end well. Besides, all of us have known for some time now that you two are meant to be more than just best friends. Even me." I managed to give him a reassuring smile, and we started moving afterwards. I didn't know when Robbie had become so knowledgeable about this, but I couldn't help but think he was right. Maybe Andre and I _were_ meant for each other. Maybe things _will _end well. Maybe_…_

Oh, who was I kidding? Andre hated me, and I don't think I could fix that so easily. And even if Robbie was right about us being together, I'll bet all the money in the world I ruined it. Ignorant little me, who didn't deserve someone like Andre. Not even as a friend.

Leaning back into the seat, I closed my eyes. Though I wasn't sleepy by any means, I just had to think. _What _am I_ gonna do about this? Is there any way out at all?_

* * *

"Tori, wake up. We're here."

I felt someone shake me gently, as I slowly opened my eyes. Looking into Robbie's eyes, I dimly realized what must have happened – I fell asleep after closing my eyes. So, maybe I _was_ more tired than I had anticipated.

Sitting up, and getting out, I closed the door behind me. When I turned around, I was once again, faced by Robbie's concerned stare.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tori? You don't seem like yourself."

Once again, I nodded. I really didn't want one of my victims from two days ago to pity me, and worry about me. "I'm fine, Robbie. But thanks. For everything. Anyways, see you around."

I gave him a little kiss on his cheek, before I slowly walked into the school (a friendly kiss, of course. Nothing more.). Arriving at my locker, I dropped some stuff off, before closing it and walking away with my backpack, containing the things I _did_ need in it. I walked right past the class I had first this morning – Mr. Gradstein's scriptwriting class - and made my way to the theatre, where I would hopefully be alone. It wasn't like me, or any one of our group of six (or maybe, about to be five) to skip class – we were all good students. But today, I really didn't feel like thinking or hearing about the hard assignment Mr. Gradstein would assign us this weekend; I would hear about that soon enough. Plus, Beck was there, and I _still_ didn't want to talk to him. We would make up and be friends again at _some_ point, but not now. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to sit and think in peace. Think about how I would sort things out.

Opening the door, I saw that the theatre was indeed, empty. I walked in and took a seat on the piano bench, right in front of the piano. I wasn't sure why I had chosen this spot out of all the others; I had simply wanted very much to sit in front of the 88-keyed instrument. Maybe it had to do with the fact that it reminded me of Andre – of how talented he was at it. Of all the wonderful times we've had together, him playing his keyboard, and us singing together. Those wonderful moments may be nothing but memories now. Ever since Wednesday, when everything went downhill…

I allowed the thoughts to come flooding into my mind again, and flood my mind they did. They weren't all about my dilemma though; a lot of them were going back to that day. Thoughts such as these dominated my mind: _Why had I thought of Andre that way? What went through my mind that day? And if he hates me now, if he doesn't want to talk to me again, I understand. But no matter what, I would love him, right to the end._ If only I could focus on how to resolve my problems and restore things back to normal, instead of those thoughts. If only I could quiet them down…

Suddenly, as if light bulb went off in my head, those previous thoughts led me to a possible solution to my dilemma – I would write Andre a _song_, and sing it to him personally. He would _love_ it! Because if there was one thing Andre and I loved equally, it was music. And so what if I sucked at lyrics? Those thoughts that I had just a second ago – they would make great lyrics! Well, great for _my_ level anyways. Either way, I decided to give it a try. Playing some chords Andre taught me on the piano, I tried to put those thoughts in lyric form, and sang them out to myself:

_I'm sorry, I ever thought of you that way,_

_Don't know what went through my head that day._

_And though if you hate me, I understand,_

_But know that I'll love you, right to the end._

I stopped, and took a moment to take it in. It may not have been as good as Andre's work, but to me, I've never written better sounding lyrics. I could use that stanza as the chorus. So I took out a pencil and paper, and scribbled them on roughly. Now for the hard part: the rest of the song.

* * *

"Finally, I'm done!" I said out loud to myself, as I threw my pencil down and folded the paper containing my lyrics up, stuffing it in my pocket. After three hours deep in thought, I finally managed to jot down a whole song. Was it the best? Definitely not. Andre's songs beat this one by a long shot. But was it good? I thought so, even if I said so myself. Besides, this was my first time. What could anyone possibly expect? Who said I was a songwriter or poet to begin with?

I finished packing my stuff up just as the bell rang, signaling lunch. I sighed, as I dragged myself to the table the six of us usually sat at in the Asphalt Café. Well, at least, it _used to_ be the six of us. Was it anymore?

For some reason, I just couldn't get that thought – the _six _or _five_ of us one – out of my mind. No matter what I thought, it would always eventually lead back to that thought. The thought about whether Andre would be willing to be part of our group any longer. I didn't want to think about it though, because then I would have to think about _why_ I was thinking about it. Because of what happened two days ago that I felt was my fault. I could have stopped it, but didn't. Andre will no longer want to be part of our group, and it was my fault. Now, if I could make it up to him, starting by expressing myself through this song, then great; it would be like a miracle. But what do I do about the things I've permanently changed, like his view of me? He'll always have the memory of what happened two days ago with him now. What do I do about that? And, what if he doesn't accept my apology? _What then?_

"Hey Tori, where've you been?" A familiar voice called out.

I looked up. Somehow, without even noticing it, I've made my way to my friends all having lunch. I sighed, looking the four of them over. That was another thought that had bothered me all morning – that Andre wasn't here. What if something else bad happens to him? Like, what if Kyra escaped, and is there after him again?

"Blackbox theatre. Needed time alone," I answered half-heartedly.

Beck shot me a questioning glance. "Were you trying to avoid me, Tori?"

"Why do you care?" Jade remarked snidely, from right beside him.

"Um, because she's my friend?" Beck suggested.

"I-no Beck, I-I was thinking about Andre." Though I still didn't know what Beck was to me right now, I had decided during the past three hours that treating him like an enemy wasn't gonna make things any better.

My last statement earned me sympathetic looks from the four sitting at the table. I took a moment to look them over: Beck and Jade had made up, and their relationship was still going strong, if not _stronger._ Jade had returned to being herself at school, as she started to make snide remarks again. Cat and Robbie were holding hands, and pretty much cuddling with each other right there. This arrangement felt like pure intimidation – I was the only one here who was still single, and not with my love! More than ever, I hoped that my song would do the trick, and Andre would forgive me. We truly _did_ belong together, in my opinion. I would treat him with love and respect he deserves, not anything like two days ago.

"Tori, I don't think you need to be so worried about this," Beck stated. "Andre's gonna forgive you. You know that."

I looked at him. "No, I don't. I mean, I found a way to get the apology message to him, but I'm not so sure it'll work." No matter what I thought, I was still unconfident.

"What way?" Robbie asked me, interest twinkling in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile a little watching him. If there was one thing that was good out of this dilemma, it was that it had driven some of us closer. I now noticed things about Robbie that made me smile, like they were special, like how I already have with Andre. It wasn't only between me and Robbie though - this incident also brought Cat and Robbie _much_ closer, Beck and Jade also seemed a little closer, Beck and Robbie seemed to be better friends, and even Robbie and Jade are close with each other now. Almost everyone is closer with everyone else. _Almost._ Me and Andre – further.

"I wrote him a song. That's also what I've been doing this morning." I answered.

"You wrote him a _song_?" Robbie asked, even more interested. "He's gonna love that."

I smiled a sad smile. "I'm not so sure about that. You know that I'm terrible at writing songs."

"Tori, he's gonna love that you made the effort," Beck said to me. "You should probably know that by now. Besides, who said your song isn't good?"

I looked at him, incredulous. "Have _any_ of my previous attempts been any good?" I countered.

"Well, that doesn't mean this one's gonna be bad. How about you tell us the lyrics, and we'll be your judges?" Beck suggested, earning nods of agreement from everyone. "_Honest _judges."

Reluctantly, I pulled out that piece of paper I had earlier, and unfolded it, putting it on the table where all of them could read it. All the while, I looked around, my eyes wandering about aimlessly. I was _still_ trying to take my mind off of the current situation. I would probably be like this for the rest of today – mind unrest, thoughts overtaking me and making me feel really guilty.

"That was…amazing, Tori." Robbie spoke up, followed by nods, smiles, and words of agreement from everyone else – even Jade.

"Oh come on, guys, stop being so nice," I said to them. Deep inside though, I was excited. People actually _liked_ my work? Even if they were friends, they actually _liked_ it for once?

"No, it really _is_ amazing," Cat said. "Sing it to him!" That too, earned nods, smiles, and words of agreement.

"Okay, okay, if you insist." I picked up the piece of paper, folded it back up, and tucked it in my pocket. Then for once today, I felt just a tiny bit relaxed. Relaxed enough to eat my lunch.

But somewhere in my head, I knew that it wouldn't last long, for the time for me to take the stage in front of Andre was ticking closer and closer. And before long, the butterflies and feelings of sadness and confusion returned, and thoughts once again flooded my mind, leaving me to dread later this evening.

* * *

**AN: Angsty enough? Some of you requested angst, as I recalled, so I tried my best to do some. Okay, so I know this chapter isn't my best work either, but like I said, my writer's block is a b!tch. Anyways, the next chapter will be better, I promise. Until then, review please! And don't make fun of my song lyrics. :)**


	16. Old Flame Still Bright

**AN: Hey all. So, this is the REAL chapter 16, not an AN chapter. I just want to say, I apologize if that last post was a disappointment for some. I've heard from two of you in response to it, so yeah (you know who you are). Anyways, we were at the point where Tori had just shown everyone the song she plans to sing for Andre. But before the apology and make up scene happens, let's see a little bit of Andre's POV, and his take on all this. After all, he's supposed to be the protagonist of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious won't ever be mine, not even in my dreams.**

* * *

**Old Flame Still Bright**

**Andre's POV:**

Laying on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling, my mind flooded with thoughts about all that's happened. I had just come home from the hospital an hour ago, after being released and checked out, and immediately headed to my room when I got home, so I could sort things out. And currently, my mind was so full of thoughts, it was like there was a tornado in my head. But I still haven't figured out what I should do yet about everything, or whether I should just drop it.

I still couldn't believe my friends would think of me that low, let alone beat me up over it. More specifically, I still couldn't believe _which_ of my friends thought of me like that. I mean, obviously, Jade couldn't accuse me of anything, because she was with me that whole time, and neither could Robbie, but I can't believe Cat, Beck, and Tori would accuse me of such a thing. _Those three_ of all people! Never in a million years would I think badly about _any_ _one_ of them! And since when did I _ever_ give them the impression that I was someone who would be abusive? Now, I know what it looked like that morning with Jade and I avoiding each other's glance, and her having those bruise and slap marks on her face, and if they initially thought that I was responsible, then I wouldn't really blame them that much. I'd still feel betrayed, but I'd let it go. But to not have good proof and act on it like they did? This has gotta be the biggest betrayal I've _ever_ received from anyone I knew. I don't even know if they still _were_ my friends. I mean, I don't just want to let three of my strongest friendships go to waste, but could I ever trust any of them again? And even though somewhere in my heart I felt certain that my friends weren't low people at all, and wouldn't do something like this again, I wasn't sure about forgiving them.

The other low parts of this situation are my Tori issues. Tori Vega, the girl of my dreams who I was about to say those three life-changing words – I love you – to. If I had said those words to her a few days ago before the incident, I would have meant it with all my heart. But now, considering what happened, I didn't really want to take a stab at it again. After all, if she was _just _as willing to believe that I was abusive as Beck and Cat were, what makes her any more trustworthy or any less betraying than them? But that's not even the worst part. No, what's worse is, I _still_ love her to pieces. And if my love could out-do that betrayal even, the one that could have potentially cost me my life, I'm pretty much stuck with it forever. And if that was the case, then no matter how hard I tried to hold something like this against Tori, I probably won't be able to for more than a month. My love for her has just gotten stronger as time passed by, and at this point, my life would be a mess without her in it.

_But she hurt and betrayed you, Andre, _said an inner voice in my head. _She loves you not! She cares for you not!_

"But I still love her," I whispered, as if anyone would hear me. I was in my room with the door closed, and that whisper was barely loud enough for me to hear _myself._

Leaning back against the wooden headboard, I sighed. _What _should_ I do about this?_

Getting up from the bed, I went to my laptop. I decided to take my mind off of things for a while by checking TheSlap and seeing what I had missed when I was knocked out. But just as I opened my laptop, I got a video chat request. I looked at the screen name: ScissorLuv. Jade. I've recently picked up this habit of staying logged in to my video chat account all the time for some reason, so seeing a request upon turning my laptop on was not a surprise.

Sighing, I reluctantly accepted it. I was really hoping though, that Beck wasn't with her. Right now, there wasn't a single person on this planet I wanted to talk to any less than Beck.

A window popped up, and I saw Jade over the webcam. She gave me a small smile, and a friendly wave. I waved back, trying to act happy for her sake.

"Hey Andre, how you doing?" she asked me.

I sighed. That wasn't even my main concern as of now.

"Hi Jade. Oh, you know, same as yesterday," I replied half-heartedly.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Well, I hope you feel better soon then. Oh, by the way, expect a visit from Beck, Cat, and Vega later."

I shuddered hearing those names. Even though I had been expecting this, and they probably want to apologize so we can all be cool again, I really didn't want to see any of those three. But I tried my best to keep that thought to myself.

"Um, alright then…You're not coming with them? And what about Robbie?" That was the best of a reply I could get out at the moment.

Jade gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Robbie and I are working on a history project together, and we need as much time as we can get. He's here right now though. Wanna talk to him?"

"Uhh, sure." Even though I really had nothing to say, I figured it was still better than lying in bed with my mind so filled with thoughts that I couldn't even process any one of them.

Jade called Robbie's name, and stepped out of the camera view. A moment later, I saw Robbie walk into the room, and sit down at Jade's desk. He gave me a smile when he saw me.

"Hey Andre."

"Hey man. Having fun with Jade over there?" I joked. None of the people I knew, including myself, liked history class, nor did we like the projects associated with it. They took forever, and were about things we couldn't care less about.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _totally._ Neither of us can learn enough about the War of 1812. We love it _so much, _that we begged our teacher to let us do _two_ projects about it."

I laughed. "Well, anyways, are _you_ feeling better?" I asked. I remembered seeing a body fall beside me before I lost consciousness myself that day, and judging by the still-present bruises, badaged scratches, and cuts Robbie had, there was no question who that was.

He shrugged. "I'm still a little sore, though not as much. I can move around and stuff, but sometimes my injured areas still hurt. You?"

"Not really much better than before," I answered, which was the truth. It was still painful for me to move around, and so I'm pretty much stuck in my room all weekend.

I looked back at Robbie, who looked like he was about to say something, when the doorbell rang, cutting him off.

"Hey man, I gotta go. Someone's at my door," I said to him. I pretty much knew who was most likely there – Tori, Beck, and Cat.

He nodded. "See ya."

"Bye. Good luck on your project," I said, as I closed the chat window and dragged myself downstairs, heading towards the door. I didn't know why, especially considering how I didn't even want to answer it, because I didn't feel like seeing Tori, Cat, or especially Beck, especially not all at once. But my feet carried me towards the door, and my hand found its way towards the lock, unlocking it. My fingers then wrapped themselves around the doorknob, turning it. I slowly pulled open the door, to reveal a familiar-looking tall, brunette girl standing there. By herself. Well, this certainly was unexpected – Tori was here alone. And by her facial expression, she was _mad _about something. But what? Did I do something else that could have gotten her mad? Maybe

Opening the door all the way, I suddenly saw that it wasn't Tori at all, but someone else. I gasped, my eyes widened, and I swear my heart stopped for a second, as I realized who she was. I would recognize her anywhere – my bitchy, overly jealous ex-girlfriend, Kyra.

I didn't know what she was doing here, but whatever it was, it couldn't possibly be good, especially judging by her facial expression and folded arms.

Kyra just continued to glare at me, as I stood there, frozen in shock, not sure of what I should do. Should I run? Or should I be ready to fight her if I had to? What did she have in store for me? _Would _I even be able to fight if I had to?

"What's the matter, Andre? Do you not remember me, baby?" she asked, voice seething with anger.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but a glittering object in her right hand caught my eye. Shifting my gaze to her hand, my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, as I let out another gasp, and I once again felt my heart stop for a second.

"Um, Kyra, I-" I began.

"Shut up!" she screamed at me, raising the gun she had in her hand, and pointing it at my chest. "Do not speak, unless you want me to use this now!"

* * *

**AN: Oh no, Kyra's back! And this time, Andre's alone with her, while she has a gun? Oh geez, will she really use it on him? Find out really soon!**

**By the way everyone, I know I said I would have Tori and her song in this chapter, but one thing led to another, and this is what I ended up with. Sorry if it wasn't all sweet hugs and kisses like you expected, but I hope you liked it either way. But yeah, another cliffhanger! I know, lol. I'm really evil. :)**

**But don't worry. You'll get to see the whole song, no matter how cheesy I think it is.**

**Anyways, remember, I like to hear from you. So review please! :)**


	17. Mysterious Miracle

**AN: Hey people. So here's chapter 17, and we're going back just a **_**little **_**before Kyra shows up at Andre's house with a gun. Only this time, we're gonna see some of Tori's POV, while she, Beck, and Cat are on their way to Andre's house. So yeah, that's it.**

**By the way, just to let you all know, my updates will probably take longer than the previous ones, like this one did, and I apologize. The thing is, school's back in session, and I'm in grade 12 this year, so yeah. Like I've stated numerous times though, I promise I will NOT abandon you all. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it every time?**

* * *

**Mysterious Miracle**

**Tori's POV:**

"Hey Tori? Tori!"

"Huh? What?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked over at Beck, who was in the driver's seat of his car, while Cat sat in the back.

"I said, I think you should go see Andre alone first. After all, that song you wrote him, I think it should be only you and him there when you sing it. If anyone else is there, it might ruin the mood," Beck replied.

It took me a moment to get back on track. All this car ride, my mind's been completely occupied on what I should say to Andre upon first seeing him, and when I should sing him the song. Never before, had I ever thought I would dread a visit to my best friend's house. If this was any other day, I would be absolutely _dying_ to get there, and I would simply give Andre a big hug when I first saw him. But this wasn't just any other day. In fact, this could be the last time I would ever have any sort of conversation with Andre. Maybe he'd even switch schools to avoid me after this. After all, I had almost gone back to my old school after having an unpleasant encounter with Jade my first day at Hollywood Arts. I would have, if Andre didn't stop me. But this was different – that time, I wasn't leaving because _Andre _had hurt me. But _I_ had hurt him. Me, Beck, and Cat. Three of his five best friends. Maybe if he chose to leave, Jade would be convincing him to stay. How ironic that would be.

But did I really have such a thing to worry about? I mean, he'd in a way be being a hypocrite, wouldn't he? I still remember what he had said to me that day – one of the few sentences that made me think twice before leaving.

"_You're really gonna quit on your first day just because of _one _mean girl?"_

Well, okay, this wasn't Andre's first day, but hey, the rest applies. Kind of, if I was the mean girl. Which I was. How ironic. I was first the victim, and now I was the suspect to the person who had supported me all this time, and lent me his shoulder to lean on whenever I needed it. Then maybe, _I_ was more of a hypocrite than anyone here. And now, I deserved Andre less than Jadedid. _Jade!_ Who, if I was a character in a T.V. show, would be my antagonist!

"Yeah, sure," I muttered back to Beck, after I had finally gotten my thoughts to quiet down enough for me to at least half acknowledge his question. Really though, I felt a little uncomfortable at the idea of being in Andre's house alone. I wanted someone to back me up. But I knew that Beck was right – the song was personal, and meant for Andre only. And it would most definitely ruin the mood if anyone else was there. That is, _if_ it creates any mood at all. And if it does, I certainly hope it is _good_ mood that it creates. To be honest though, I'll be darned if I could earn Andre's forgiveness this easily, let alone win his heart back. Now, the song wasn't exactly _easy_ to write, I'll admit, but at this point, I'll be amazed if I could earn Andre's forgiveness at all. And even if I do, I would feel bad, because he would be being too ice. Heck, I almost wish I could do something like _save_ him from getting seriously hurt right now, so I could prove to him that I was heroic, not villainous to him.

"Hey, uh, Tori?"

I looked back up. "Yeah?"

"Look."

I followed to where Beck was pointing. My eyes widened and I gasped as I saw the door to Andre's house open, and a tall, familiar-looking brunette figure holding a gun, pointed at Andre.

Kyra.

So she managed to get away from the police after all. Dr. Reed wasn't kidding when he said she was a very tricky and evilly clever girl. And this time, add _armed_ to that list. Armed with a lethal weapon to say the least.

My heart raced, as I struggled out of my seat belt and pulled the car door open, ignoring Beck's protests, and escaping his attempts at grabbing my arms. I had to stop her. Whatever it took, I wasn't gonna let that bitch hurt my Andre. Not after what he had to go through already. Even if I didn't know how, even if I might get hurt myself, I had to stop her. And I would. Somehow.

Though I was strictly resistant to Beck trying to stop me, he did follow. Tiptoeing closer, we hid ourselves behind the wall of the house, as we peeked around the open door, at Kyra and Andre. Andre was leaned up against the wall, his eyes wide, and his chest heaving up and down rapidly in breaths, while Kyra had a threatening glare on her face, as she held the gun, pointed at Andre, her right index finger looming dangerously near the trigger.

My heart pounded rapidly in my chest as I watched the scene. So rapidly, that I was afraid Kyra would hear me from over there. And if she just happened to look behind her and saw me, then who knows what she would do to me, especially after she tried to kill me in the hospital a few nights ago. And who knows what she'd do to Beck. Luckily though, Cat was sitting in the car, as Beck told her to. Out of all of us, she was probably the easiest one to hurt.

"W-What do you want from me?" Andre stuttered, his hands in front of him, as if he was gonna shield himself from the bullets that way.

"What do I want? You ask me what I WANT?!" Kyra yelled at him, making us all flinch. "I want YOU!" She pointed a finger at him as she said that last part. This girl clearly didn't deserve any boyfriend, not even Sinjin. I mean, sure, she definitely had the looks, but no one should have to endure with her wrath.

Andre spoke up again, in that same frightened voice, that was barely above a whisper. "W-We've been o-over this, K-Kyra. W-We were d-done a w-while ago. I-"

"What are you saying?!" Kyra continued to yell at him. "Accept being mine, or accept death!" She put her index finger on the trigger of the gun.

Andre opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, I rushed in and tackled Kyra to the ground, in case she could make another move, making her drop the gun. The next thing you knew, we were rolling on the ground with each other, punching, scratching, and trying to get ahold of each other's hair. Meanwhile, I could hear shouting in the background, but had no time to think about it. All I was focused on was, well, I didn't even know exactly. All I wanted was for Kyra to not hurt Andre.

I briefly caught a glimpse of Andre standing there looking at Kyra and I, and mouthed the word "run" to him, before refocusing on the problem at hand – Kyra. That didn't last long though, as one punch in the stomach from her, and I lay there in pain, her on top of me. When she got off me and I was finally able to open my eyes and sit up, I flinched as I saw the scene around me: there was a broken plant pot on the floor with soil all around it, broken glass from the glass stand, the tipped-over wooden legs of the stand which looked pretty broken themselves, and a few knocked over chairs. But none of that made me flinch, because the worst sight of all outdid all of it – Kyra had the gun in her hand again, and she was pointing it directly at Andre, who was handcuffed to a chair with duct tape covering his mouth, a cruel smirk on her face this time. Even I had to admit, I was pretty impressed at how fast Kyra was. I didn't know how long it took me to sit up, but I knew that she was fast.

"Thought you would be safe, eh Andre honey? You're not supposed to be alive even. Thought I took care of you in the hospital. But I guess not. Oh well, no time like the present." And with that, she placed her finger, and began to curl it around the trigger.

A wave of adrenaline rushed through me as I stood up to try to tackle her again, but tripped as soon as I fell down. I couldn't move my legs. Looking down at them, I saw that they were tied up. And when I tried to open my mouth, I found that it was also taped shut. When did all this happen? How did it happen without me noticing?

Looking back at Kyra, I saw her looking at me this time, her smirk growing wider. "Nuh uh, you're not stopping me again. You're not supposed to be alive either," she said to me, in that evil voice of hers. "And just to make sure you don't interfere, you're gonna get the treatment first! Followed by your friend!" She pointed the gun at me, while indicating to Beck, who was sitting beside me, his legs also tied up with rope, and his mouth also covered with tape.

I tried to scramble away, but couldn't. It wasn't that my legs were tied up so much as I was frozen with fear. Frozen, rooted in place. With Kyra pointing a gun at me. And as if in slow motion, her finger started to curl around the trigger.

_This is the end,_ I thought. _Goodbye, cruel world._

I closed my eyes and inhaled one more breath after taking a final look around, and waited, with the last thought I would probably ever get to think in mind: _At least this might make Andre happy_.

Then, as expected, the gunshot rings out. But to my surprise, I feel nothing. In fact, all that my senses pick up is the sound of shattering glass, followed by a thud. Like someone just fell over. Someone that wasn't me, since I was already on the floor.

Wait – someone that wasn't _me? __Who_ then?

My eyes snapped open, as I rapidly took a look around me, and my eyes widened in surprise. To my relief, Andre is still sitting in the chair he had been handcuffed onto, trying to struggle out of it. Beck sat aside, like me, also trying to struggle out of Kyra's trap. But the third sight shocked me to no end.

In the middle of Andre's living room, on the carpet, right beside Beck, lay Kyra. Her eyes were closed, and her chest rising and falling extremely slowly and in long intervals. And the gun she was holding lay right beside her, her right hand's fingers uncurled.

My mind began spinning with questions. _What just happened?_

* * *

**AN: Phew, none of them got shot by crazy Kyra. What a last-minute miracle! But hmm, what in the world could have happened to her? How did she suddenly fall over unconscious? Mysterious to say the least. Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, tell me what you think! :) **


	18. Best Lovers

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back again! Listen, I'm really, really, really sorry for not getting this to you sooner, but again, I am absolutely packed for homework this semester, and had barely had enough time to breathe. And seriously, that combined with me leaving the story untouched for so long made writing this chapter a real challenge. I tried to make it good and not rushed, but I understand if you don't particularly favor this one like the other ones. I accept responsibility if you don't think this is the best chapter in the world. So anyways, we were at the point where Kyra just fell over right before she was gonna shoot Tori. This chapter takes place just a little after that, where things have just been cleared up as to what had happened. This chapter will contain angst, and will contain some long-awaited Tandre moments. Ooh, and most importantly, it contains the whole song, for those of you who didn't see it yet. **

**Ooh, by the way, there's 2 new episodes of Victorious that just came out. Finally. **

**So, anyways, without further ado, here's the chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**Best Lovers**

**Andre's POV:**

Picking up the pieces of broken glass from my living room window, I sighed. Even though I was relieved more than I ever have been before in my life that Kyra had misaimed and shot the window instead of me, Tori, or Beck, the sight of the damage was intimidating. And even though Mr. Vega and the rest of the police had assured us that she wouldn't bother us anymore nor would she escape again when they came over, she conveniently left me a little reminder of her "visit" today with this window. Heck, even when it gets repaired, each time I look at it, I'll probably be reminded of what had happened, and what _could have _happened earlier today.

There is a good side to this though. This window, which will be in my mind for the rest of my life, although contains the memory of nearly getting killed by a gun as well as seeing Tori nearly get killed, also contains the memory of my friends and their heroic efforts to try to save me from it, nearly sacrificing their own lives in the process. And for that reason, even though I was still mad about what had happened during lunch hour at school a few days ago that had earned me a spot in the hospital, I had decided to forgive Tori, Beck, and Cat, and make up with them, no matter how hard that might be. Even though they had demonstrated betrayal that day, they had clearly demonstrated care today, and so I think I'll give them a break.

Those three all just left after saying their apologies. And though they did indeed sound very sincere, and I did try to be a good sport and make things happy again, I don't know how well I did of a job. I didn't exactly smile a lot, or say much altogether. What did I have to say? Besides, I didn't expect them to do something like give me gifts or anything like that. All I really needed was time to think about what they said, and sort things out. Now that I have my answer though, I just need to do the harder part – actually making it up with each of them the next time I face them.

As I looked at the glass shards in my hand, the memories of what had happened no more than an hour ago replayed in my mind again. I still couldn't believe that the bullet that was meant for Tori had hit the window and not her, caused by Kyra falling over unconscious and falling over on the spot, messing up her shot by just enough literally about half a second before she was about to shoot Tori. And even though she could be (likely, even) dead as of now for all I know, I'm more than thankful for what had happened.

_**FLASHBACK (TO 1 HOUR AGO)**_

"_Nuh uh, you're not stopping me again. You're not supposed to be alive either. And just to make sure you don't interfere, you're gonna get the treatment first! Followed by your friend!"_

No, this can't be happening,_ I thought to myself, as I watched Kyra's index finger began to curl around the trigger of her gun, which was pointed at Tori. Meanwhile, Tori helplessly squirmed and struggled, trying to get out of the rope that was preventing her from trying to move her legs. Each second became a minute as I watched Kyra's finger make contact with the trigger. My mouth was dry, as my heart pounded against my chest so hard that I could hear it. No matter what, I couldn't bear watching Tori get shot, especially not after she had pretty much proved to me that she still cared by trying to stop the shot that I nearly had to take. _

Don't hurt Tori, _I mentally begged, as if that would do anything. _PLEASE don't hurt her!

_My heart jumped as I watched Kyra's index finger pad start to compress, an obvious indication that she was applying pressure to the trigger, and would pull it any minute. I felt a lump began to form in my throat, as I watched Tori's inevitable, terrible fate slowly unravel. But at that moment, as if my wish was being granted, things took an extremely unexpected turn._

_It was only one muscle movement. One movement that was so subtle one could barely notice it, but saved Tori's life. Kyra's right knee jerked only oh so slightly. But it was enough, as she began to lose concentration and start a very subtle falling motion towards one side. Then, when the gunshot rang out, the bullet literally only missed Tori's head by millimetres. I had even seen her hair move because of the bullet brushing by it. But thankfully, that's all it did – brush by, before hitting the window pane on the opposite wall, shattering it. Finally, Kyra collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. _

_It was then that Tori opened her eyes again, and me, her, and Beck all looked at each other, trying to process all that happened. While it was most definitely strange what had happened to Kyra, I could see relieved looks in Tori and Beck's faces. What exactly had caused Kyra to pass out, we didn't know._

_Only about a minute after, because Cat had apparently saw the whole scene from outside and called for help, Mr. Vega had come in through the door along with his fellow officers, and helped each of us out of the traps that Kyra put us in, checking that each one of us was okay. They then got an ambulance over for Kyra, who according to the paramedics was in a serious cardiac arrest, and barely hanging on, and it was doubtful that she could make it through alive. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I still can't wrap my head around the concept that she could have just spontaneously be in life-threatening condition like that. After all, Kyra was extremely fit and healthy, for all I know. But I wasn't gonna worry for her. If it weren't for that cardiac arrest, there'd be three people dead. And with her out of the way like this, whatever her fate is, I can finally relax and stop worrying about her and her evil schemes.

"Andre?"

I jumped and nearly cut myself with the glass shards I had been holding, as that all too familiar voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Turning around, I locked gazes with Tori, with a nervous expression on her face, as she fidgeted with her hands. _How long had she been standing there? Had she never left all this time in the first place?_

After an awkward moment, I replied, trying to keep things cool.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just wanted to say, I-I'm really s-sorry for all that's happened. I-I don't r-really know what I was thinking that day during lunch, and I regret it. I-I regret all of it. A-And, I'm also s-sorry for what had just happened. C-Could you ever forgive me?"

I stared back at her eyes, which were now watery with tears, as I thought about all she just said. Of course I could forgive her. I already have technically. But then, why was this so hard? Why did being around each other feel so unnatural and awkward now? And most importantly, what was Tori to me now? Was she still my best friend? Did I still love her? Was she just an acquaintance? Or did I not want to hear from her again? Well, I knew my answer wasn't the last one, but that didn't make figuring it out any easier. What did I call Tori and I? And most importantly, did I really forgive her and still love her like before, or was I just trying to make myself think that?

Blinking as I continued to stare at her, a tear ran down her cheek. Opening my mouth, I tried to give at least some form of a response. But I was tongue-tied, and even talking was a complete challenge. It took me forever to coin up what I said next.

"I-I don't know what to say, Tori."

Her tears increased in quantity, as she tried to blink and wipe them away, making sniffling noises. All this time, it was all I could do to just stand there and try not to make things awkward or hostile between us. Just when it looked like I _had_ to say something, Tori turned and walked towards my keyboard that was resting on the coffee table. She pulled out a sheet of folded paper from her pocket, unfolded it, and smoothed it out on the table.

"C-could I use this, Andre? Please?" she asked me, in a mostly calm, but still kind of shaky voice from her sobs.

I slowly nodded, more confused than anything as to why she would need my keyboard, especially in this situation. But I just sat down and watched, not saying a word. Meanwhile, Tori looked at the sheet of paper she had just set down, and began to slowly and carefully play a soft melody, one that I didn't recognize. That kind of threw me off-guard, as I had heard just about every piece Tori knew how to play, many of which I personally taught to her. But who was I to judge anyways? Besides, I was more interested as to what the piece was than who was playing it.

The second surprise that came following that was when I first heard Tori began to _sing_. Now, I'd heard her sing many times before, and man, could she ever sing! The part that surprised me was that I also didn't recognize the lyrics she sang. They were soft and gentle, sorrowful and calming all at the same time. And for a love song, they certainly were far from being bad. So I sat back and listened:

_It hurts me greatly, _

_What happened to you lately, _

_Is something I helped cause._

_It breaks my heart, _

_I didn't see from the start,_

_That you didn't have such flaws._

_It's not your fault,_

_You experienced that assault,_

_It's mine, all the way._

_I hope you'll forgive,_

_And together we'll live,_

_To the end of our days._

_I'm sorry, I ever thought of you that way,_

_Don't know what went through my head that day._

_And though if you hate me, I understand,_

_But know that I'll love you, right to the end._

_Oh baby, I know that I've been bad,_

_And just the thought of it makes me sad._

_It's been on my mind, the past few days,_

_I'm sorry beyond more than I can say._

_More than I can say…_

As I watched and listened to Tori sing, a smile gradually made its way to my face. Not only did she amaze me with her singing skills like always, but I didn't know that she would actually sing something so personal to me this time around.

_Those false conclusions,_

_Caused much confusion,_

_But I hope I can make it better._

_You're the perfect man,_

_My dearest friend,_

_You and I belong together._

_Let me mend your heart,_

_Heal that mark,_

_That's caused you so much pain._

_It's an absolute must,_

_That I try to fix our trust,_

_And make things right again._

_I'm sorry, I ever thought of you that way,_

_Don't know what went through my head that day._

_And though if you hate me, I understand,_

_But know that I'll love you, right to the end._

_Oh baby, I know that I've been bad,_

_And just the thought of it makes me sad._

_It's been on my mind, the past few days,_

_I'm sorry beyond more than I can say._

_More than I can say…_

A feeling of full forgiveness had now washed over me, as I smiled and continued to listen to the song. I realized at that moment that Tori had personally written this song for me and me only. This was the best present that I had ever received from anyone – knowing that someone actually cared enough to do this for me.

_Wanna make it up to you,_

_But no matter what I do,_

_I know it won't suffice._

_With the move I made,_

_Leaving memories that won't fade,_

_I've already broken the ice._

_Hope things are okay,_

_And that you say,_

_It isn't far too late._

_I want you to know, _

_That I can go,_

_And try to repair our fate._

_I'm sorry, I ever thought of you that way,_

_Don't know what went through my head that day._

_And though if you hate me, I understand,_

_But know that I'll love you, right to the end._

_Oh baby, I know that I've been bad,_

_And just the thought of it makes me sad._

_It's been on my mind, the past few days,_

_I'm sorry beyond more than I can say._

_More than I can say…_

_More than I can say…_

_So please, accept my apology,_

_And maybe consider going out with me?_

When Tori finished singing, I had a full smile spread across my face, and knew in my heart then and there what I should do. I forgave Tori without any doubts. She would still be my best friend. We would still be cool and hang out as always. Most importantly though, I knew that I still loved Tori with all my heart, and would do so for the rest of my life. But the part that made me smile was none of those things. It was knowing that Tori returned my love, which I thought to be unrequited, that warmed my heart to that point. Knowing that, I felt so happy that my eyes formed tears of joy. My heart pounded excitedly in my chest so quickly that I felt it would explode, with joy and with love. I didn't know if this was a dream or what, but I really didn't care at the moment. At the moment, I felt completely invincible, and not even Kyra could find a way to hurt me.

"Andre,"

I turned my attention back to Tori, a hit of a smile also tugging at her lips. She opened her mouth and softly began to speak.

"Andre…I…love…you. I love you to death," she whispered, as she leaned her forehead against mine, her arms wrapped around my waist. But as soon as her smile appeared, it quickly faded away, and her face became sad again. The tears reappeared as she choked out her next sentence. "I'm so sorry! I've been horrible these past days! How can I ever make it up to you?"

I didn't answer her, as I held her in that embrace and gently wiped her tears away. No words could describe what I was feeling at the moment. Instead, I smiled at her a genuine smile, the biggest and widest smile I've ever smiled in my life, as I tilted her chin up. Then, slowly and gently, I leaned down towards her and closed the gap between our lips, locking them together. She immediately responded by relaxing into the kiss. I didn't have to wait long at all for her to behave calmly, as if nothing ever happened, and start to kiss me back. And for the next minute, we stayed like that – two lovers who were completely isolated in their own little universe, with no one to disturb us. Only when the need to breathe overtook us, did we break apart.

"That what you wanted?" I asked, as I looked at her and smiled, after we had both caught our breath.

She smiled back at me. "Does that mean you love me too?"

"Isn't it obvious, Tori Vega? I've loved you since day one!" I exclaimed.

"And we're cool now then?"

I chuckled a little. "Yes, don't worry."

It was at that moment that Tori smiled at me the sweetest and most beautiful smile I've ever seen before. It was one that could brighten up anyone's day, and could warm anyone's heart. We were just leaning towards each other, once again isolated in our own universe, when we were cut off by a voice.

"Finally, about time!"

Snapping my head towards the voice, I saw Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Jade all standing right by the door, all having smiles on their faces.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. Chapter 18. Again, I recognize that it probably is far from being the best, and I accept full responsibility for it, and for how long it took. I know some of you must hate me by now, but please be gentle in your reviews. Oh, and yes, I just HAD to kill Kyra.**

**Oh, just as a side note, this wasn't the last chapter. I know it ends more conclusively than the other ones, but I felt that this was appropriate. There shouldn't be too many more chapters, and I promise that I'll try my very best to get them posted more quickly and better written than this one. Until then though, tell me what you thought of this one. :)**


	19. Forever After

**Hi everyone. So firstly, thanks so much for being so patient with my previous update. Your patience was greatly appreciated. Listen, I'm really, really sorry how long this took. I could not do much though, because things simply got busier and busier, unlike what I thought. I do not want to promise anything from this point on though, other than that I am still dedicated to finishing this story as well as I can. That will not change. And if anyone still wants to read, I am still considering doing some form of sequel, though I really have no idea what it would be about. So, once again, I apologize for the time this took, and I thank all of you who stuck with me. Your patience was greatly appreciated. **

**By the way, this is the second last chapter of this story. The next one will be a small epilogue. I kind of have it figured out, but not completely. I think this story has served it's time, and it's time to end it. If I just kept writing it, which I really don't know what else I could write, then I think it'd just sound forced. So yeah, just a little heads up. **

**Anyhow, let's get on with it, shall we? We were at the point where Tori and Andre are together (finally), and all their friends just saw. Let's take a look at how things turned out. We're skipping ahead a few days here, because I really can't think of anything interesting to write about directly after that last chapter. **

* * *

**Forever After**

**Tori's POV:**

"What's up, Tori?"

I turned around at the familiar voice, and smiled as I saw Andre sit down beside me, setting his keyboard down on the table.

"Hey Andre," I replied, giving him a quick kiss. I still cannot believe just how well things have turned out for me, that Andre forgave me that easily even after all that's happened to him. I never would have guessed that after I willingly helped put him in a hospital bed, and thought that badly of him (that he would hurt Jade) when he did no such thing, that he would even end up not_ hating _me, let alone want me as his girlfriend. Most importantly of all though, I can't believe that all this time, I didn't bother to try to find out whether Andre liked me that way or not, and I just simply dreamed of being with him all this time. Maybe though, that if our friendship and feelings for each other could last through something as rough as what had just happened, that we were _truly_ meant to be together, like two halves of a puzzle. Maybe then, me landing a spot in Hollywood Arts that day after the showcase wasn't just pure luck. I was supposed to end up here, with Andre, because we were meant to be together. That's certainly what it feels like.

I know it's still too early to be thinking all of this, as Andre and I just got together last Friday, and it's only Monday right now during lunch break, but for some reason I just knew Andre and I have got a long, bright, and happy future together. If I had told anyone that, they would have called me a naïve teenager who didn't know how complex a relationship can get. But one thing was for sure no matter what: I was very lucky to have Andre right now, and I certainly would not toss him aside that easily, nor would I make any other false accusations against him. What had happened merely last week was a scary thing, and is something I would never, ever forget. And though I was equally sure I would never forgive myself for what had happened, I can live with it so long as I never do such a thing again. I know technically it was Beck who started it, but that didn't make it alright for me to participate.

Speaking of Beck, I have to say, I'm equally as surprised at just how easily Andre forgave him as well. Just last Friday, right after Andre and I had made up, Andre had made up with Beck , when he and everyone else had come over and saw us. And I gotta say, I was at the very least expecting a small argument. But no, Andre handled it so well, that I think all of us were surprised, including Beck.

_**FLASHBACK (STILL TORI'S POV):**_

"_Finally! About time!"_

_Andre and I both flinched slightly, startled by the sudden voice, as we moved apart, and snapped our heads towards the source of the sound. Looking towards the front door, I could see that it was all of our friends, smiling, obviously happy that Andre and I were about to kiss._

_Looking back at Andre, I saw that he was standing up, now in front of me, his eyes glazing over each person in the group, which consisted of Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie. Following Andre's gaze, I saw that he was staring at Beck, a blank expression on his face. Beck stared back at Andre also, his face displaying a mixture of shame and apology._

_As the staring continued, the room became dead silent, and a distinguishable tension built up – one that influenced everyone in the room, including me. And while the staring contest proceeded, I nervously sat there, shifting my gaze from Andre to Beck, then back to Andre. Fearing that the situation was about to grow hostile, I was tempted to run out the door as quickly as possible, so that I wouldn't have to be here to witness any fighting. But no matter how much I feared what might happen next, I was paralyzed onto that one spot, as if someone had glued me to the couch. _

_Finally, after what must have been two minutes of uncomfortable silence, and just when the tension was getting to be too much for me to bear that I had to leave, Andre walked up to Beck and made his first move. But it was not a punch, kick, slap, shove, or any other move I expected. No, it was a _hug. _A_ hug!_ I could not believe that Andre was giving Beck, who was the organizer of all those events that had happened a hug, and by the looks of it, neither could Beck. _

"_Hey man, it's alright," Andre said to Beck after their friend hug. "I don't hate you. We're cool."_

_Beck looked back at Andre, a hint of uncertainty and surprise in his eyes. "Are you sure?"_

_Andre nodded. "Yep. Let's just pretend none of this happened in the first place, okay?"_

_Beck smiled, as they shook hands. "Deal. Thanks man, you're the best."_

"_Anytime, my friend. Anytime. That goes double for you, Cat," Andre had said, looking at Cat with the same knowing smile. Cat had then just jumped at Andre, giving him another one of her tight, suffocating hugs that I couldn't help but smile at. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That was it. A hug and a handshake. No arguing, no fighting, nothing. I knew Andre was forgiving, but I had no idea he was _this_ forgiving. I certainly wasn't going to complain though. After all, he let me off just as easily pretty much. And I was lucky to have any second chance at all, song or not song. And this second chance, I would not take at all for granted.

"Hey Tori? Tori!"

Snapping out of my thoughts and back into reality, I found myself looking into Andre's eyes again.

"Yeah?"

"I said, how does going somewhere tonight sound?"

I smiled at the idea of our first official date together. This weekend, although we had nothing to do really, didn't go on our first official date because we wanted nothing but to spend time together, in the safety of each other's presence. We had discussed already what us dating would mean, and how we promised each other that we would both try our hardest to make the relationship function well. Most importantly however, we agreed that if the need to break-up was present, that we could still be best friends, and that a relationship shouldn't ruin a perfectly good friendship. But now that that has all been done, I wanted nothing more than to go on our first date as a couple.

"That sounds like fun! Where to?" I asked, eager for whatever plan Andre had in mind.

Andre didn't answer directly though. Instead, he smiled, as he pulled out two stubs of paper from his pocket, placing one of them in my hands. At first, I was confused as to why I would need this little scrap of paper, and what this had to do with our date. But as soon as I saw what the scrap of paper was, I swear my heart nearly stopped.

These weren't just pieces of paper at all! They were tickets to see that concert we both talked about going to for two weeks now! I couldn't believe it! And I thought they were out of tickets.

"How'd you get this?!" I asked Andre, excitedly, as I gave him a tight hug.

Andre smiled at me knowingly, when I released him. "I have my ways. I hope you still want to go as much as before though."

I looked at him almost in shock that he would say that. "Of course I do!" I exclaimed. "I've been dying to go! And I still am!"

Andre laughed at my reaction. "Okay, okay, calm down Tori," he said to me.

I laughed a little myself. "So, what's the plan going to be then?" I asked, still a little too excited perhaps.

Andre continued to smile watching me. "I'll come by and pick you up by 6 tonight, we go and have dinner, and then we go to the concert. Sound good?"

"Yeah, totally!" I replied, forever in my excited tone. "Thanks so much for finding these tickets, however you managed to do it!"

"Anything for you," Andre replied, giving me a kiss that all but blew my mind away. Heck, before we were together, I could simply fantasize about what it would be like to get a kiss from Andre, and how good it would be. But now that I can have the real thing, I can easily say that my fantasies are not even _close_ to the real thing. Reality was so much better in this case.

Just as we both broke apart from each other, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Andre smiled at me again and gave me one final hug before walking to his afternoon music class.

"See you after school, Tori."

I smiled back and returned his hug. "I'll miss you."

As I walked to my vocal class, I couldn't help but smile and be happy at everything that's happened after those few dreadful days of last week. Andre and I were now best friends _and _dating, our entire group of six is stronger than ever, no one in our group is a single like before anymore, and best of all, I had my first date tonight with Andre, who I could only dream of being with not too long ago, and who I thought my love for was forbidden. Things turned out _much_ more nicely than I had ever expected them to. My only hope is that they stay that way. OF course, none of us can predict what will happen later on and be certain of it, but I think it was safe to say that for now, Andre wasn't going anywhere. For now, I was finally together with the guy who was perfect for me. And no one could take him away from me. Not even Kyra. All I can hope is that, our love will last indefinitely. That we will be together from now to forever after.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. I know this chapter is again, a little cheesy probably, but it was again the best I could do for now. So once again, thank you for being so patient, and I hope that this chapter did not disappoint that much. I already kind of know what is gonna happen in the epilogue, and so I'll try not to be lazy with it. Once again, thank you so much for being so patient with me. Please review! :)**


	20. Epilogue

**AN: Hey all. So, here it is - the final chapter! This epilogue will be skipping ahead for several months, taking a look on how our favorite pairing is doing :) . I don't think I could write any more for this story if I tried, because, honestly, all the drama that was supposed to happen already has happened. I'm still not sure whether I should attempt a sequel or not, because I don't have any good ideas right at the moment. But I suppose, the ultimate decision is up to you, my readers, because it also depends on how many would actually wanna read it.**

**Before we actually get into the final chapter however, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all those people who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. That really meant a lot to me, especially since this was my first fic that I started on this site, and knowing that people actually enjoyed it was a HUGE motivating factor for me. In particular, I'd like to thank the four following people - itscalledkarma, imawesome519, SADAndLoved, and jazzy2297 - for frequently putting your thoughts down, and taking the time to actually respond to my audience-directed questions every once in a while. By doing that, I know you must have actually took time to read what I wrote, even though I know that at times, it could have been better. So, again, thanks you four :) You're all awesome! :)**

**That note set aside, I'd also like to thank all the rest of my reviewers. Even though I did not hear from you as much (for various reasons), your one review was sometimes just the thing I needed to make my day, because of what it said in it. I did not expect that out of nearly 90 reviews, all of them were compliments. And even though a lot of you I only heard from once or twice, it still was helpful. Thank you all~~**

**The only other thing I'd like to talk about is, I would once again like to apologize for how long this actually took me to finish. I know that for a lot of the story, my average update rate was around 1 chapter per week, and the last few took me around a month to get up. I really appreciate those who patiently stood by and still read my updates after they came up maybe 1-2 months later. Like I've specified, I do not want to promise anything about my pace for any future stories, because I have no way pf predicting how I'll do, but I will definitely finish any story I start. I will not break that promise.**

**So, without any further ado, here it is! I hope it doesn't disappoint! **

**Dislaimer (And I forgot to do this last chapter): I do not own the show, nor do I own Make it Shine.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Andre's POV:**

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action,_

_You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction,_

_Not a fantasy, _

_Just remember me,_

_When it turns out right - _

Snapping into consciousness, I yawned as I fumbled my cell phone off the nightstand and clumsily answered it, stopping it's ringtone. Who could _possibly_ be calling me at 5 a.m., and what was so important that they had to anyways? It's not like I was gonna have to go to school today either - it's only the third day into summer.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Andre?"

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly in confusion when I heard the voice. "Beck? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Beck asked, in a slightly confused tone. "Don't you remember our plan for today?"

I hesitated for a moment. What _plan? _I didn't remember making any special plans...

As if sensing my confusion, Beck spoke up again, breaking the awkward silence. "We're all going camping today, remember?"

I had to smack myself in the forhead for that one. _Of course!_ How could I forget that? We've all been talking about this trip for I don't even remember how long now. I can't believe I didn't remember that today was the day! And to think, I was looking forward to this for such a long time now.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" I mumbled back, slightly embarassed for forgetting something I first suggested to everyone. "Just let me get ready."

"Alright, I just wanted to say, we're all waiting for you and Tori here."

"Okay, be there in a while," I said, as I quickly scrambled to pack everything I needed, getting out into my car 10 minutes later.

As I drove along to Tori's house to pick her up, my mind thought reflected about everything that had happened these past several months, after that rough week. To date, I still can't believe that such a thing could happen in the first place between us. And even though I could understand that Beck was just concerned about Jade, it still mildly shocks me that Beck, one of the most laid back guys I knew, would go so far without really knowing what's going on. To date, sometimes I still try to convince myself that it was nothing but a nightmare.

But overall, if this that week was what it cost to have our group be in our current state, then I think it is well worth it. For all I know, if this never happened, maybe Tori and I would not be together right now. And although we've been dating for less than a year so far, I was almost sure that we were meant to be. So far, we've never had even one single argument over _anything. _No, when we have different opinions on something, we just simply accept it. Because, everyone's allowed to have opinions, right? A simple disagreement over which movie is better or anything of that sort is not worth jeporadizing a perfectly good relationsip _and_ one of the best friendships I've ever had and probably ever will have over. No matter what, I wasn't gonna let this relationshio go that easily. I don't think I could ask for any more even if I wanted to.

As for Beck and Jade, well, they're still together, and doing as well as ever before, if not better. I was particularly happy for them as well, because I really didn't actually believe that after what had happened, they would still be together like this, especially when they were the leaders of the opposing sides during the conflict. I didn't think it was possible for Beck and Jade to ever contradict each other in such a radical way, even though they did have a lot of disagreements here and there before. But now, it seems to me at least, that they have barely disagreed over anything since, no matter how small. I don't know if they were just afraid to jeporadize their newly-reinforced relationship, or if they are actually in agreement over everything now, but it was no doubt that they both still loved each other to pieces. And if that is the case, then I am no one to question them.

Cat and Robbie were also doing equally as well as all of us, if not the best. I knew for a fact for a while now that those two would have gotten together anyways, because even back two years ago, they had a mutural crush on each other. I remember Robbie would constantly ask Beck for advice even back then, just as Cat would always ask Jade for advice, but neither of them were bold enough to make the first move, because both of them were afraid that a relationship would jeporadize their friendship. But now that they are together, they both claim that not confessing to each other earlier is their biggest regret. And it certainly is reinforced when they are together, constantly being together. Heck, I can't even recall the last time I saw them _not _together! Even before, when the two were just friends, they constantly spent time together. But if anyone thought they were already flirtatious with each other back then (which, all of us did), then they should see those two now. Not even Beck and Jade can out do them, and that is saying something.

So it was worth it after all. What turned out to be the biggest misunderstanding I was involved in became the biggest revolution for our group, and ended with the most positive effects. Frankly, if anyone would have asked me that night after Jade and Robbie came to my house and when Tori sent me the hate text whether I had high hopes for our whole group, I would have said that our entire group was about to fall apart. But from what it looks like, things are in for a very happy ending.

I had to smile as that last thought crossed my mind. _No matter what happens, the six of us will always be together._

* * *

Tori gave me a friendly smile and wave, as pulled up to her driveway five minutes later. She then preceded to throw her bag beside mine in the back seat, and climb into the passenger side beside me.

"Hey Andre," she said in her usual happy voice, as she gave me a quick kiss.

I smiled back. "Hey Tori. Ready for the trip?"

"More ready than I've ever been! This was a great idea. Really good opportunity to get together and get away from it all."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I thought so too."

"So, where are we going exactly?" Tori asked, in that tone I've gone to love. I don't think there is a single thing I _don't_ love about Tori. She is absolutely _perfect_ and _flawless_. A natural-born role model in my eyes.

I smiled a mischievous smile at her. No matter how much she asked that question, I wasn't gonna give her an answer. "I'm still not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see. But trust me, you'll love it. You do trust me don't you?" I joked at the last part.

Tori looked shocked. "Of course I do! Whatever made you think I didn't? Tell me what, Andre, and I'll change for you!"

I laughed at how seriously she took my little joke. that was something else about Tori that I had to love. She is absolutely adorable when I play a small joke and she falls for it, and equally adorable when she smiles after learning that it was just a joke. "Relax Tori, I was kidding."

She smiled her realization smile at that. "Oh, okay. Good." And with that, she gave me another one of her kisses which are unexpectant, but just add on to the eternally long list of things I love about her.

"You know, you areally are the best boyfriend _and_ best friend a girl could ever have Andre. I'm the luckiest girl ever to be with you," Tori said to me, as she snuggled against my right shoulder.

I looked over, and saw that she had closed her eyes, which always made me smile. Tori was especially cute when she was like that.

I patted her hair gently with my right hand. "And I'm equally as lucky to be with you too my love," I whispered. "And that will never change."

* * *

**AN: So that's it my good fellows. The end to False Conclusions! I hope you all liked the ending. I tried to make it as good as possible. But I'm sorry if the first part sounds too much like rambling. Either way, please review to let me know what you thought. :)**

**Once again, I thank all of you who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. You may think it's just a little move, but your little move means countless things to me. And once again, a big hand to imawesome519, itscalledkarma, jazzy2297, and SADAndLoved for consistently reviewing. And remember, if you think I should do a sequel, let me know. I am still uncertain about what it'll be about, but I can try to write one. Ideas are also welcome. Just pop me a review or PM to suggest. In the meantime though, I will be starting a new story soon. I haven't decided on the title yet, nor have I decided on the pairing (Either Tandre, Jandre, or Rade most likely), but it will be happening. Well, that's all. I hoped you liked it! Farewell for now! :D**


	21. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. So, I know I've been pretty inactive on here for a while now. With school and everything, I've hardly had time to do anything related to writing for hobby, or even reading for that matter. I know I said I would put up a sequel for this story, and I promise you, there will still be one, if people still wish to read it. And from what I can remember last time, a lot of people did indeed vote in favour. Like I said, I might be a while with it, but I will get on it and stop being lazy soon as I can. :)**

**Anyhow, back to the main point: I've read over most of what I wrote for this story, and I realized, that this wasn't my best effort for writing. So I was thinking...would any of you like to see a rewrite of this, as well as a sequel to the current one? The rewrite would begin the same way as this story (as in, chapter 1 will be the same, except for maybe Jade's visit), and probably end similarly too, but we would have a different plot in-between, since I don't personally favour my plot that I have here that much after re-reading my own stuff :P. But like I said, it would be a good tangent to use for a sequel, which I promise, I will put in more effort for. **

**So my question is, how many would be willing to read a rewrite that will basically be a completely different story, but follow some similar themes, begin similarly, and be based off of the same episode? Let me know through a review :)**


End file.
